The dark side Gamer: Harry Potter
by narutopsykoz
Summary: Harry grows up in St. Mary's Orphanage. Neville is the BWL. Discovering his powers as a "Gamer" by age 5, Harry starts using his magical powers... often in not-so-good ways. First story, so constructive criticism is welcome. Dark! Gamer! Harry. (I love Dark! Harry and Gamer! Harry, so why not?)
1. Mechanics guide: Skip to start story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Gamer manhwa. This is just a work of fiction. If other authors are inspired by the mechanics I use, feel free to use/refer to them (with references to this work).**

 **World of Harry Potter as a Gamer**

 **Base stats (locked in at birth, some perks can change these)**

Str: physical attack power

Dex: Ranged aim (including spells) and dodge

Vit: Health gain per.

Mag: Mana gain per level and spell power.

Int: Learning rate/ability, strategy and memory.

Wil: Affects spell power and resistance to spells.

Base Magic resistance: Innate resistance to magic. 0 for muggles (don't notice magical things due to wards). 1 for wizards & squibs (they can notice magically hidden locations etc.). Can be higher for magical creatures (Dragons have high BMR). Wizards with mixed blood/were-wolfs have higher BMR.

 **Derived Stats**

Level: Levels are gained by improving skills, and each level up grants a perk point.

HP =10* Vit * level

MP= 10* Mag* Level

Alignment: From -100 (Dark) to 100 (Light). Increases or decreases cost of Alignment based spells. (like KOTOR).

Magic resistance: (Will + Mag/2)* Base MR.

Spell Difficulty class (DC): (Wil+Mag/2) * base spell DC.

Spell Power: Base Spell Power * Mag. (Spell power is used only when Spell DC MR, else spell fails).

 **Skill trees and levels**

Skill levels for from 0 to 100.

Gaining 10 levels in any skill(s) in any combination results in a level up. (like Elder Scrolls). Max lvl of 100. All wizards start at lvl 1 with one point in the perk "Accidental magic".

 **List of skills:**

Transfiguration, charms, defense + dark arts, Herbology, Creatures, Potions, Runes, Warding, transport , wandless, stealth, athletics, divinition, melee, alchemy, sensing, crafting.

Skills level up by repeating an action that belongs to that skill. eg: casting transfiguration magic improves transfiguration. Athletics improves by running/jumping etc. Stealth by sneaking around. Sensing by being in the presence of magic and trying to feel it. Wandless by performing accidental/wandless magic. etc.

A skill level of SL/100 improves the effectiveness of actions under that skill by SL%, reduces MP cost by SL/2%. (At max level, 2x strength and 1/2 MP cost).

 **Learning spells** : Can be learnt by books/classes/instruction/observation. Time to learn a new spell depends on INT and spell difficulty as well as skill level. At level max of skill, new spells are learnt almost instantly if INT req is satisfied.

Spell level: Spell levels go from 1 to 10. 1st level spells have almost no requirements to learn and are often simpler and less powerful. Higher level spells require high skill levels in the respective school of magic and sometimes sufficiently high WIL/MAG.

 **Perks:**

At each level up you get one perk point which can be used on obtaining a perk. Most perks are only availble after certain requirements on skills are satisfied. Some perks also require having obtained other perks.

Some perks are granted at birth and cannot be obtained by level ups. (eg: Metamorph, Parseltounge, Natural flyer).

 **Incomplete perk listing (PL/ML = Perk level/Max level):**

Accidental Magic (PL/5): Req. Wandless magic level (PL-1)*10. All wizards/witches are born with a PL=1 for this perk. Success rate of accidental magic is 20PL%. At PL=5, the wizard can always perform wandless magic with a strong enough intent. Wandless magic has no "spells" like telekinesis, fear/confusion, pyrokinesis, can be performed but at a much higher spell cost. (10X MP cost of same action with a wand)

Telekinetic or Pyrokinetic or Electrokinetic progidy (PL/5): Req. Accidental Magic 5/5 AND Wandless 50. Reduced cost by 16PL% and improved strength when using telekinesis (or pyrokinese/electrokinesis resp.) by factor of 50 PL%

Occlumens (PL/5): req. wandless 10, Will 8. Improves resistance to mind reading by 5 per PL. At lvl 4/5 can construct fake thoughts/memories and thereby lie under truth potions.

Legimens (PL/5): req. wandless 40, Will 10. Can perform eye contact based mind reading as if it was a spell with DC of PL*2. Using a wand improves the DC to 10+ PL*2.

School of Magic X prodigy (X= Transfiguration, dark arts or defense, charms) PL/10 : Req X at skill level of 10 * X. Improves effectiveness of spell type X by 10X%. (Spell DC, Res to X and spell power).

School of Magic X Master (X= Transfiguration, dark arts or defense, charms) PL/10 : Req X at skill level of 10 * X. Grants intuitive understanding of Magic type X allowing free (ignore wand movements) & silent style casting of upto PL-th level spells. Reduces cast time by 9PL%.

Animagus (PL/1): Req. transfiguration 50, wandless 20. Can transform into your animal form.

Magical animagus (PL/1): Req. Animagus, transfiguration 70, wandless 100, Mag 13, WIl 13. Can transform into a magical beast suited for you. eg: Merlin - Dragon, Dumbledore - Phoenix, Voldemort - Basilsk.

Potion prodigy (PL/10): Req potions 10PL. Improves effectiveness of potions by upto 20PL%. (duration of effects and strength of effects)

Potion researcher (PL/5): Req. Potions 50+10PL. Can eat ingredients to discover recipies for potions. PL determines max level of ingredient. (highly magical ingredients req. PL=5).

Sneak (PL/5): Reduces noise while sneaking. Improves sneak run speed. At PL=1, can sneak silently by moving very slowly (20% speed). At PL=5 can sneak at normal walk speed.

Magical sneak (PL/5): At PL=1, can sneak to avoid detection by smell, higher PLs reduce your magical "presence". PL=5 can sneak to be invisible to magical eyes. (Of course, if you are visible/in sight sneak is useless, but with an invisibility cloak you become invisible).

Sneaky spells (PL/5): Casting silent spells while sneaking blurs the spell making detection of spell origin harder. Of course, the target & allies are alerted and they can attack in your direction, but they can't pinpoint your location. (a wide area spell can still hit you.)

Swift runner (PL/5): req. Athletics PL*10. Run speed improved by 50PL%.

Acrobat (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*40 on the sum of skills including athletics, sneak and transport. Improves Dex by PL.

Strong magic (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*100 on the sum of skills including transfiguration, defense/dark arts, charms, warding, wandless, crafting and sensing. Improves Mag by PL.

Strong will (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*100 on the sum of skills including transfiguration, defense/dark arts, charms, warding, wandless, crafting and sensing. Improves Wil by PL.

Genius (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*100 on the sum of skills including transfiguration, charms, warding, crafting, alchemy, potions and sensing. Improves INT by PL.

Tough skin (PL/5): req. skill level of PL*100 on sum of creatures, herbology, transport, athletics, potions and melee skills. Improves VIT by PL.

Brute (PL/5): req. skill level of PL*100 on sum of creatures, herbology, transport, athletics, potions and melee skills. Improves STR by PL.

Magic Resistant (PL/5): req. skill of 20PL in wandless; Adds PL to Base MR.

Silent casting (PL/5): Req skill of 20PL in any wand magic skill, Will 10+PL. Can cast PL-th level magic silently.

Dark Lord (PL/5): Req alignment = -20PL. Dark magic DC and power improved by 20PL%.

Light Lord (PL/5): Req alignment = 20PL. Light magic DC and power improved by 20PL%.

Creature handler (PL/10): Req. Creatures 10PL skill. Attain magical intuition on handling creatures and instinctively generate an aura of trust around creatures.

Plant handler (PL/10): Same as above but with plants.

Teleporter (PL/5): req. wandless 20, transport 20; PL=1 allows to apparate successfully. PL=2 can take others/more objects in side along. PL = 3 & 4 reduces time taken to focus and apparate by 50%/75%. PL=5 can apparate silently.

Fly high (PL/5): req transport PL*10. Improves control over broomstick while at flight by 30PL%, speed by 10PL%

Accrobatic flight (PL/1): req. transport 75. Can control broomstick by the slightest contact, enabling accrobatics while at flight.


	2. Chapter 1: A New beginning

Author notes/disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter or the Gamer manhwa, this is just a work of fanfiction. I will use **text** for messages from the "Game system" that Harry ends up somehow being gifted with. The game system can be thought of as a special magical trait, it only lets him develop his powers better. It does NOT give a special game like body, let him create dungeons etc. _

_August, 1981_

The five year old boy sleeping on the tiny bed on the attic of St. Mary's orphanage woke up. His name is Harry Potter. His aunt had left him here as she had no intention of raising another child, she had her hands full with her Dudley-kins. Anyway, Harry was not well liked at the Orphanage, and he hated every single bastard there. Sometimes the other kids bullied him physically but often verbally. The matron was an ugly bitch who took out her frustrations on all the kids. The kids therefore took out their frustrations on the other weaker kids..like Harry. However, all that would change today, not because he just turned five and that it was his birthday. Nobody gave a damn about that. But because as once Harry woke up, he was greeted by:

 **Welcome to your new life as a Gamer. Think or Say 'Help' to get information on relevant topics. Use your new powers to live your life the way you want!**

And then he could see a sort of label over himself. Not "see" exactly, but KNOW that he had the label " **Harry Potter: Lvl 1 Wizard** " over him. Well, just like any other kid in this situation, he was freaked out. Was he dreaming? Was this real? Could somebody do this to him? If so, how? He tried going downstairs into the common room but he could still "feel" the label over him. The other kids also seemed to have various labels over them like " **Rick: Lvl 2 Muggle** " or " **Bran: Lvl 3 Muggle** ". Bran was 10 years old and one of the worst bullies. Harry quickly grabbed whatever breakfast he could get to and hightailed it out of there.

Eventually he reached his destination, the city park. As it was a Sunday, he had no school and normally came to the park to avoid other kids. Remembering the advice given to him by the strange message, he tried saying 'Help: Wizard' to see if anything would happen. Suddenly, a lot of information popped into his head:

 **Wizards/Witches are a minority on earth and usually live in special magical communities. As a wizard you can use the strange power called magic! Check out your status, skills and perks for more information on your potential and power**

'Hmm, alright if this is all real, it's awesome..., maybe I should try saying _Status_ '

 **Basic Stats for Harry Potter, Wizard lvl 1:**

 **Str: 1 (3, -2 due to age)**

 **Dex: 8**

 **Vit: 2 (4, -2 due to age)**

 **Mag: 11**

 **Int: 7**

 **Wil: 13**

 **Base Magic resistance: 1**

 **Derived stats:**

 **HP =10**

 **MP= 110**

 **Alignment: 0 (neutral)**

 **Magic resistance: 18**

 **Spell DC: (18) * base spell DC.**

 **Spell Power: Base Spell Power * 11**

'Wow.. ok that is a lot of completely useless information. what the hell is STR/DEX/etc. ? I think I need a lot of Help! OK let's try; Help: what do all these stats do?'

"Help request accepted. Providing information on all stats **:**

 **Base stats (locked in at birth, some perks can change these)**

 **Str: physical attack power**

 **Dex: Ranged aim (including spells) and dodge**

 **Vit: Health gain per.**

 **Mag: Mana gain per level and spell power.**

 **Int: Learning rate/ability, strategy and memory.**

 **Wil: Affects spell power and resistance to spells.**

 **Base Magic resistance: Innate resistance to magic.**

 **Derived Stats**

 **Level: Levels are gained by improving skills, and each level up grants a perk point.**

 **HP =10* Vit * level**

 **MP= 10* Mag* Level**

 **Alignment: From -100 (Dark) to 100 (Light). Increases or decreases cost of Alignment based spells.**

 **Magic resistance: (Will + Mag/2)* Base MR.**

 **Spell DC: (Wil+Mag/2) * base spell DC.**

 **Spell Power: Base Spell Power * Mag. (Spell power is used only when Spell DC MR, else spell fails).**

'Ok.. I still have no idea how to use all this! Maybe I try _Skills_ '. **No skills above 0**. 'Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence. Man this sucks. What about perks?'.

 **Available perk points 0, available perks:**

 **Parseltounge: Can speak to snakes.**

 **Natural flyer: Flying on a broomstick is as natural as walking!**

 **Accidental Magic (1/5): Req. Wandless magic level (PL-1)*10. All wizards/witches are born with a PL=1 for this perk. Success rate of accidental magic is 20PL%. At PL=5, the wizard can always perform wandless magic with a strong enough intent. Wandless magic has no set spells, but can cause effects like telekinesis, fear/confusion, pyrokinesis.**

'OK, NOW we are getting somewhere! The first two perks can't be used now unless I find some snake to test out the parseltounge thing, but I can try the accidental magic thing! I wonder how I can level up to become stronger and spend more perk points on this magic thing... let me see Help: Skills, spells and perks'

 **Skill trees and levels**

 **Skill levels for from 0 to 100.**

 **Gaining 10 levels in any skill(s) in any combination results in a level up. (like Elder Scrolls). Max lvl of 100. All wizards start at lvl 1 with one point in the perk "Accidental magic".**

 **List of skills:**

 **Transfiguration, charms, defense + dark arts, Herbology, Creatures, Potions, Runes, Warding, transport , wandless, stealth, athletics, divinition, melee, alchemy, sensing, crafting.**

 **Skills level up by repeating an action that belongs to that skill. eg.: casting transfiguration magic improves transfiguration. Athletics improves by running/jumping etc. Stealth by sneaking around. Sensing by being in the presence of magic and trying to feel it. Wandless by performing accidental/wandless magic. etc.**

 **A skill level of SL/100 improves the effectiveness of actions under that skill by SL%, reduces MP cost by SL/2%. (At max level, 2x strength and 1/2 MP cost).**

 **Learning spells: Can be learnt by books/classes/instruction/observation. Time to learn a new spell depends on INT and spell difficulty as well as skill level. At level max of skill, new spells are learnt almost instantly if INT req is satisfied.**

 **Spell level: Spell level go from 1 to 10.**

 **Perks:**

 **At each level up you get one perk point which can be used on obtaining a perk. Most perks are only available after certain requirements on skills are satisfied. Some perks also require having obtained other perks.**

'Wow Athletics is a skill improved by just running? And I can also sneak around! I am definitely going to do those things to level up my skills and then become a kick ass wizard...somehow. First, I wanna see if this accidental magic thing really works.. it said intent so I must really want something to happen I guess?'

Having finished thinking about his powers, Harry decided to try getting his magic to work. He decided to try moving a small stone lying around in the park with his magic. Nothing happened for several minutes until he finally got really angry and yelled at the stone to "fucking move"! And then he heard a ping sort of sound and saw that the stone did not move at all but he had a message saying "Accidental magic failed. Lost 50 MP".

'Fucking brilliant.. I tried that hard, nothing happened AND I lost my mana? This system fucking sucks. Ok, I can try once more as I have enough MP left.' Once again, Harry tried moving the now-really-annoying stone. Finally as he started to feel really pissed off again, the stone suddenly shot up and flew like five meters up! "Accidental magic success. Lost 50 MP. Wandless Magic +1".

'Holy shit! Did that just happen? I made a stone fly with my mind and magic? This is going to be epic. I am going to become a kick ass wizard and kick the asses of all the other kids.. and even the matron bitch! Woohoo. Wait.. now I have like 10 MP left, and that means I am weak as them now, I really have to level up a lot to have enough MP to be able to kick ass. And for that I have to improve wandless magic a LOT more and also my MP I guess.'

Since then Harry continuously practiced his magic with varying degrees of success. His MP would refill only after almost 3 or 4 hours which was really annoying. However, he learnt that running and jumping around gave him levels in athletics and trying to sneak around the orphanage and his school gave him levels in Stealth. He had leveled up a few times over the past one year and now he was six years old with the label " **Harry Potter: Wizard lvl 9, HP: 200, MP: 990** ". His HP would automatically grow with age and level and his MP rose a lot as he leveled up. Currently, it was way easier to use accidental magic as he had enough MP to keep trying. He checked his _'Skills and perk_ s'.

 **Skills: Wandless 25, Athletics 31, Stealth 33. and Perks: Parseltounge, Natural flyer, Accidental magic (3/5) : 60% success rate.**

 **Sneak (1/5): Can be completely silent when moving at 20% walk speed.**

 **Magical Sneak (1/5): Sneaking blocks scent.**

 **Swift runner (2/5): Can run 100% faster.**

 **Acrobat (1/5): + 1 DEX.**

Pretty sweet, in his opinion at least and now with 60% chance of success and 990 MP, he could really keep practicing his magic for a long time. He wanted to spend all the perks on magical powers but unfortunately he couldn't get the cooler magic perks untill he either learnt the other skills and somehow got a wand or he reached Wandless 40. Which is why, this year he decided to completely focus on levelling up his magic. He could still run and sneak when he was out of mana and had nothing better to do, but magic would be the first priority. Sure, the perks from running faster helped him a lot! He could now easily outrun any bully and even most adults. He could also sneak past anyone as long as was careful to avoid their vision. But he felt like now those skills were progressing much slower than at first. Another benefit of sneaking was of course, in being able to steal stuff from the streets. With his high DEX, innocent face and high stealth, pick-pocketing was really easy. He learnt it from observing some of the other kids and he was apparently really good at it! This let him live much more comfortably than otherwise. In spite of all this, Harry knew what he wanted was not to avoid all the other assholes around him.. he wanted to be the top dog. He wanted them to fear him like he feared some of the older kids. Of course he would not show them any magic until he was sure it would work. If the kids realized he was special, they might just kill him when he failed at magic.

And so, Harry worked whenever he could on his magic and by his seventh birthday he felt ready with the label "Harry Potter, Wizard lvl 12. HP: 360, MP: 1320" . He checked out his 'Skills and perks':

 **Skills: Wandless 41, Athletics 35, Stealth 38. and Perks: Parseltounge, Natural flyer,**

 **Accidental magic (5/5) : 100% success rate.**

 **Occlumency (1/5): Adds +5 to Base MR when defending from Legimency.**

 **Legimency (1/5): Can use Legimency as a spell to read surface thoughts with a base spell DC of 2 (+12 with wand).**

 **Sneak (1/5): Can be completely silent when moving at 20% walk speed.**

 **Magical Sneak (1/5): Sneaking blocks scent.**

 **Swift runner (2/5): Can run 100% faster.**

 **Acrobat (1/5): + 1 DEX.**

His biggest power spike was when he achieved wandless lvl 40 and put points to accidental magic reaching 100% success rate. Now he felt like his magic was truly his to command. He was ready to "conquer" the orphanage and become the top dog around here!


	3. Chapter 2: Hostile takeover

_Some comments: This is NOT a fic where Harry's life IS a game! This is a fic where Harry can learn, devlop and quantify his abilities like a Game character. There is NO 1) Gamer's Body 2) Gamer's Mind etc. As such, there is no "character creation"; the base stats are determined by birth and what he can develop are skills and perks **.**_

Harry waited till Dinner was over and the matron left to her room. This was the time where most of the kids were left to their devices and thus the stronger ones would beat up or otherwise lord over the weaker and smaller kids. Well, tonight, he was going to show them who was really strong.

He confidently walked into the center of the common room and shouted to grab the attention of the other kids "Hey suckers, I think it is time you start worshiping me.". Naturally, his shout was met with laughter and scorn. Norris was one of the "big dogs" of St. Mary's. He was just 14, but he was over 1.7m tall and quite huge. His tag read " **Norris, Mugle lvl 8, 480 HP** ". The other kids often whispered that he even had dealings with the local crime gang "The Al Capones". Norris started walking towards harry, cracking his own knuckles. "Look what we have here boys.. it's a joker!". The rest of the boys laughed, some nervously in fear of offending Norris and some others waiting eagerly to see how Norris would deal with that little brat.

Norris was amused and as such asked "So, little Hairy hairy fugly Potter thinks he can say something like that to my face? Well, I think it is time I taught you some manners brat. Haven't had a chance to beat you up for quite a long time.. now that I think about it."

Harry smirked "You know Norris, for the last two years I have trained my ass off for this day; this day when I show you why I am superior to you in every single way.". Norris: "You are starting to annoy me you little piece of shit. You trained? Ha what are you talking about? Do you think this is some kind of cartoon where you train and become stronger even though you are such a tiny little worm? This is life! Maybe if you had a gun, I would be scared, but I don't see anything on you, so prepare for some pain!". The other kids were waiting eagerly for the beatdown that was sure to follow. Some of the younger and weaker kids were thankful to Harry for pulling the attention of Norris, that meant they would not get beaten up tonight.

Norris slowly walked towards Harry in a menacing fashion and asked "Any last words?". Harry replied as if without a care "Have you seen Star Wars Norris?". Norris: "Star wars? Are you trying to distract me with movies? Fuck you, I am gonna just beat the fuck out of you now." Harry: "No no dear Norris, you see all I wanted to demonstrate to you, was my mastery of the force." Norris started laughing "Oh boy, this kid is really insane. Doesn't matter get wrecked bitch". Norris lunged at Harry throwing a punch. Harry threw his hand out in an imitation of the Darth Vader (his favorite character) and Norris was instantly knocked back and he flew and crashed into the wall as well as some other kids who were standing behind him. **Wandless magic used for 120MP, Norris takes 100 HP damage and is stunned.**

If one dropped a pin, it's sound would be heard in the silence that ensued. No one was really sure what happened. Did Harry just punch him back? Some of them were sure there was no contact between Harry and Norris. So what happened? They just could not comprehend what they saw. One kid started screaming. Of course, this was normal and the matron had long since sound proofed her own room. She didn't give a rat's ass about who bullied whom. All she wanted was to get her payment from the government.

Harry walked towards Norris and demanded "Hey Norris, is that all you weak clown?". The crowd gasped. Norris slowly opened his eyes "You.. bastard! I don't know what trick you used but I will make you pay!". He growled out the last word and dashed towards Harry. Harry simply made a choking gesture with his hand. Suddenly, Norris stopped his dash and started clutching his throat. "Now do you see why I am going to be your new boss?". Norris couldn't breathe, after about 30s of gasping he fell down unconscious. Harry could have killed him off with a bit more pressure but he had plans for Norris. **200MP used, Norris takes 350 HP damage and is KO**. There was once again absolute silence in the room. Harry broke it "So, any one else want a piece of me? How about you Charlie? Or you Mr. I kick ass Davis?". Another kid **Joe (Muggle lvl 7, 400 HP)** , from behind Harry, rushed him screaming "Aarggh you little punk, I am not scared of you. I will just kill you." He lunged for Harry with his switchblade knife preparing to kill the freak in front of him. Harry almost negligently waved his hand and Joe was sent flying into the cieling where his head made a big crash. Levitating the knife he held, Harry sent it flying at Joe's throat. **300 MP used, 200 HP Crush damage and 200 HP critical stab, Joe has been killed**. At this point some were too shocked to do anything. Other kids were screaming till Harry shouted "Shut the fuck up! The next one to scream will be the next to die!". That resulted in another period of silence. "Now, listen up. From now on, I am your boss. You will obey everything I say. If you fail to listen to me. I will end your lifes no matter where you hide. My power let me kill you from wherever I want, whenever I want, got it?". Of course, he was bluffing, but not like they knew what his powers could do. For all they knew, he was just using the "Force" from Star Wars.

He asked one of the kids to wake up Norris. The other kid ran to do his bidding and got some water and poured it on Norris. He certainly did not want to piss off that force wielding monster. Norris woke up "Ugh.. what the fuck? Did I have a nightmare?.". "No no Norris, the nightmare has just begun. Now I will need your help in disposing off that body" Harry drawled out. Norris was confused "What body and... holy shit. You killed him? You tried to kill me! What are you?". Harry laughed.. a chilling laugh that send shivers down the spines of almost every kid there. "I am your worst nightmare. Now look into my eyes Norris." **"100MP, Legimancy activated, reading thoughts.** " Harry was delighted at all the information he found. "Oh Norris, I know all your secrets. I know how you killed that old lady the last week for the Al Capones. I know they paid you 200£ for it. I know you think you have the money safely stashed in your toilet sink. I know your dreams of making it into the music industry and become a pop god like that prick Justin Beiber. I know you raped Susie from St. Alberts school. So you see, you can't hide anything from me and you don't want me telling the authorites of what you have done."

Norris became pale "How.. who told you? I have never told anyone of my dream .. you bastard what have you done?". "I told you, I am special. You are all beneath me and if you hope to live, follow me. I will help you achieve your dreams as long as you stay loyal to me. You have seen what I can do. I will take over the Capones! I will show them how to fear me. My powers are unstoppable.". Norris had a lot of pride, but he was not stupid like Joe. He realized that if he had to live, he better obey Harry ... for now at least. "Alright, you have shown to be strong enough for me to respect you. I will listen to you if you promise to get me what I want." Harry shook his head "No Norris, this is not a negotiation. This is a take over. If I feel generous, I will think about getting you something, otherwise I will just end you. You are not irreplaceable, just a tiny bit valuable. So, as a first task, get rid of Joe's body. Just looking at his ugly mug is making me angry. And you don't want me angry.. do you? Oh and this applies to all of you runts here! Help Norris with his task. From now on, I will sleep alone in the big bedroom. Disturb me, and you will pay with your life. GET IT?". Silence. "I will ask once again. If I hear no reply I am going to slaughter you all. GET IT?". "YES SIR" shouted all the other kids including Norris. "Then go! I am going for my beauty nap. And if you think you can hurt me in my sleep.. think again. My powers will automatically kill anyone who even opens the door to my new room".

Harry retired for the night into his room. He was not really scared of them revealing his powers. Nobody would believe them anyway. He was happy things went off according to plan. He really could not have killed them all if they tried to attack him altogether. He just had just 500MP left and if they had turned on him he would have to run away, but as he expected, humans were weak willed and selfish. If they had all tried to take him down, one of them might have died but the rest would have been able to get to him and possibly kill him. However, each of them were just trying to save their own skins and did nothing to help Joe or Norris.

 **As a result of your recent actions you have been awarded -10 to Alignment. Constant use of wandless magic on live opponents has led to Wandless +9. Level up! Pick a perk.**

'Wow! That's almost the same level ups I got after half a year of practice. In guess using it on those muggles and maybe killing Joe really got me more skill exp. Now to chose an awesome perk! Let me see AVAILABLE PERKS'.

 **Telekinetic 0/5 or Pyrokinetic 0/5 or Electrokinetic progidy 0/5 (PL/5): Req. Accidental Magic 5/5 AND Wandless 40+10PL. Improved strength when using telekinesis (or pyrokinese/electrokinesis resp.) by factor of 80 PL%**

 **Occlumens 1/5 (PL/5): req. wandless 10, Will 8. Improves resistance to mind reading by 5 per PL. At lvl 4/5 can construct fake thoughts/memories and thereby lie under truth potions.**

 **Legimens 1/5 (PL/5): req. wandless 40, Will 10. Can perform eye contact based mind reading as if it was a spell with DC of PL*2. Using a wand improves the DC to 10+ PL*2.**

 **Sneak 1/5 (PL/5):Req. Stealth 10PL. Reduces noise while sneaking. Improves sneak run speed. At PL=1, can sneak silently by moving very slowly (20% speed). At PL=5 can sneak at normal walk speed.**

 **Magical sneak 1/5 (PL/5): Req Sneak PL. At PL=1, can sneak to avoid detection by smell, higher PLs reduce your magical "presence". PL=5 can sneak to be invisible to magical eyes. (Of course, if you are visible/in sight sneak is useless, but with an invisibility cloak you become invisible).**

 **Sneaky spells (PL/5): Req Magical Sneak PL. Casting silent spells while sneaking blurs the spell making detection of spell origin harder. Of course, the target & allies are alerted and they can attack in your direction, but they can't pinpoint your location. (a wide area spell can still hit you.)**

'Considering my main source of all magic damage and control was telekinetic attacks and considering how much they cost, I should certainly get stronger with that. Pyrokinesis seems cool too, but fire can just kill and what I want to do is intimidate and control. Sneaky spell would be usefull maybe later when I finally discover where to get a wand and cast stuff. So I will go for PICK TELEKINTEIC PRODIGY perk and FULL STATS'

 **Harry Potter, Wizard lvl 13.**

 **Str: 1 (3, -2 due to age)**

 **Dex: 8**

 **Vit: 3 (4, -1 due to age)**

 **Mag: 11**

 **Int: 7**

 **Wil: 13**

 **Base Magic resistance: 1**

 **Alignment: -10 (slightly dark sided)**

 **HP: 390, MP: 500/1430.**

 **Skills: Wandless 50, Athletics 35, Stealth 38. and Perks: Parseltounge, Natural flyer,**

 **Accidental magic (5/5) : 100% success rate.**

 **Telekinetic prodigy (1/5): Improved strength when using telekinesis by factor of 80%.**

 **Occlumency (1/5): Adds +5 to Base MR when defending from Legimency.**

 **Legimency (1/5): Can use Legimency as a spell to read surface thoughts with a base spell DC of 2 (+12 with wand).**

 **Sneak (1/5): Can be completely silent when moving at 20% walk speed.**

 **Magical Sneak (1/5): Sneaking blocks scent.**

 **Swift runner (2/5): Can run 100% faster.**

 **Acrobat (1/5): + 1 DEX.**

Satisfied with his progress, Harry used some magic to create an "alarm ward" on his room for 100 MP. This would shock him awake if anyone attempted to enter his room. This was another skill that he had been practicing for the last year and was crucial to his takeover plans. After all, if he was killed while sleeping, it would be literally "GAME OVER" for him. The next few days would be interesting and he would test his abilities against the real world and the gang of Al Capone!


	4. Chapter 3: The Man-who-lived?

_Some comments and announcements:_

 _1) I did a reformatting of previous chapters to distinguish between_ **game messages** _and speech._

 _2) Skill lvls passively improve abilities but more importantly are required to unlock powerful perks._

 _3) Mana costs for wandless are supposed to be damn high but when Harry is at a high level or has better perks it won't be a big problem._

 _4) YOU can now PLAY as HP! That's right! From this chapter onward, I will format the plot so that at the end of each chapter, Harry will have level-upped and have the choice of several perks to unlock. YOU, the readers can vote on which perks Harry picks and the story will evolve based on your choices. This will not really determine the major plot line BUT will determine what kind of character he will be and how he uses his abilities. (eg: focus on transfiguration or charms? use stealth? etc.)_

 _I feel like a Gamer based fan-fiction really enables this kind of interaction and so, I (and you) should utilize it._

 _1988, August_ (Harry was born in 1981):

Harry woke up the next day, the previous nights events almost felt unreal, but he really was satisfied the way things went and how good he felt while using his powers on those weak ass muggles. Still, it is not like he hated muggles, he just felt that they were like bugs, below him in every way. And if they got in his way, he would step on them. As simple as that. Anyway, now the first phase of his takeover was complete. The second phase would be taking over the local mafia. And of course Norris would be the key into that organisation.. after all that is why he was left alive. With his most recent perk almost doubling his telekinetic powers, he felt like he would be able to deal with the gang if he planned and not simply charge in.

He walked out of his new room and into the common room, most kids were eating their breakfast and were chattering, some secretively, some hysterically. As soon as he entered and people noticed him, all conversation stopped and there was a hush. Harry smirked... this was something he would grow to enjoy for sure. This feeling of power! "Norris, we need to plan and discuss about your ... ah... associates if you will."

Norris was of course prepared for Harry to demand his service, he was pretty sure that is why Harry left him alive. And also, if he swallowed his ego at being thrashed by a 7 year old kid, he could see potential benefits that would arise in the future. With the force like powers of the boy, they could commit crimes that nobody would be able to solve or associate to them. Assassinations, robbery, wiping out other rival gangs, etc. would all be easier with his crazy powers. Norris had decided to follow Harry and help him take over the Al Capone gang if that is what he wanted. Of course the minute Harry was actually killed and his powers failed or something, he would have to hightail the fuck out of this neighborhood!

"Sure Harry, do you want to join me for breakfast?"

"Oh Norris, thanks for your invitation, I will indeed be having breakfast now."

What Harry did next was practically a total waste of mana, but he felt that it would really remind everyone here just what he was capable of. With a hand gesture, he started levitating above the rest of the kids and slowly floated to the table Norris sat on. He floated down to one of the many chairs free as many of the kids who were sitting there had fled as soon as they saw him levitate. The toast, jam, knives and butter all started floating and "prepared" Harry's breakfast which he then ate. **100 MP used.**

Many kids stared, some scared, some just curious, but mostly all amazed at the scene before them. Norris was of course the first to recover and started talking. "So, what are your plans for the next few days?". "It's pretty simple you see, I don't want any of the police or authorities discovering my abilities. So the best solution would be for me to join something like Al Capones gang. Naturally, I want to be the boss as why should I, superior to all of you work under someone weaker than me? So take me to their boss, the one so called Don Al Capone." "You know that he will have a lot of security and thugs around him with guns right? He never goes without his bodyguards. Even with your powers it won't be easy taking him out.".

Harry laughed.. "Why do you think I want to kill Al Capone? Of course not, you see I am a seven year old kid. How would I know of managing a big gang? You see, I plan to make Al Capone my underling."

Norris snorted, "Ha! That's easier said than done! That man has been a criminal lord for the past 40 years. He is over 60 years old, do you think that such a guy would willingly follow a kid like you, no matter what powers you have?"

That did not seem like good news.. if he was dealing with a stubborn old man, maybe he would not be able to get that guy to work for him as easily as he had hoped. "What about his sons or some other gang master?".

"Well Al Capone has no kids and the other gang masters that work under him are mostly dumb. They just listen to what Al Capone says, he is the mastermind and the main reason why they have been able to evade the police and the law in general."

Harry thought: 'Damn! This might be a lot harder than I though. Maybe I can use my magic to control his mind? Even then, I wouldn't know how to run the gang or deal with the fucking police or government. Fuck it, I will try my best and see how it goes. Worst case, I kill him, take his money and eventually just escape from this hellhole. Best case, I become his boss and live and level my magic comfortably'

"Alright, I have decided. You take me to Al Capone telling him I have some super secret information or something, whatever it takes to bait him into letting us have a private meeting with him. Even if he has a couple of bodyguards, I can take care of them. Then I can focus all my powers into changing his mind... my powers can even brainwash people!"

Norris: "Alright, I can see what I can set up. If your powers are really as great as you think, we might be able to pull it off without much trouble. Remember that, I won't be able to deal with the bodyguards or anything because I am not allowed to meet the boss with weapons."

Harry: "That will be of no problem to me."

Norris: "Give me a couple of days to contact them and arrange the meeting. Also, I humbly request that once I do my job, you place me as a gang master. What are you going to do in the meanwhile? Still going to school and stuff?"

Harry: "Haha, good you are learning your place. I will think about it and if your performance is noteworthy, I will indeed put more power in your hands. Nobody will ever say that I don't treat my subordinates justly. Loyalty WILL BE rewarded! As for school, sure. I still need to learn how to do math and shit so as to not get fooled by other people. Knowledge is power after-all. So yea, try to arrange a meeting on the weekend."

Norris: "I will try my very best, I will get back to you once I have completed my mission Harry".

Harry: "Hmm, I don't like the way you address me. HEAR ALL! From now on, all of you will:

1) Address me as "Lord Potter"

2) Do not talk to me unless I ask for it.

3) I will have first priority on any food here.

4) Nobody knows about my powers. Violating this rule will not only get you killed, but I will also slowly kill you. Slowly and painfully.

Obey all these rules, and serve me well and you will be rewarded. Maybe I will expand Al Capones gang to include you bastards! With that you will make more money than you can dream of. Is that all clear?"

All the kids immediately shouted "YES LORD POTTER!". Harry smiled darkly... this felt good.

The next few days passed by quickly and Norris informed Harry about a meeting they would have at a local church on Sunday after mass. Norris said that the Church would be empty as the Vicar works for Al Capone.. and of course no one would suspect Church going kids.

Sunday came by quickly and for the first time since he showed off his powers to the kids, Harry was nervous. He had no idea how well he could deal with adults... not to mention an experienced mafia boss. As set up, Harry and Norris, unarmed of course entered the Church. There was a big beefy guy standing at the door who checked them for weapons and let them in. Inside the Church, near the Altar sat a somewhat old man. Al Capone was about 60, but he did not look like a frail old man. He had an aura of command around him. Of course, the two beefy bodyguards standing in attention next to him added to his intimidation factor. He slowly turned his head towards them.

"So.. Norris, what is this important information that you felt I had to personally hear from this tony runt?"

Norris nervously replied "Sir, I think it is best if I introduce you. This is Harry Potter from my orphanage."

Al Capone: "Pff, like I need to be introduced to a little piece of shit. Now, boy, tell me this information and I don't like what I hear you may not even leave here unharmed."

Harry started smiling. "Really? And what are you going to do Mr. Big shot? You see unlike you muggle, I don't need weapons to make threats! I can carry out my threats with just my mind."

Al Capone: "What the fuck Norris? You bring to me a crazy kid? Put this guy in the loony bin or something. Did he fool you into thinking he was sane?"

Harry waved his hand and suddenly, both of the bodyguards were sent flying. 100 MP used, 100 HP crash damage. Brief stun induced.

Al Capone gaped and rapidly fell pale... "Oh my lord, please spare me! I beg of you do not torture my. Harry was it? What do you want? Did HE sent you ? I will give you anything.. please spare me?

Now Harry was confused.. what the fuck was this old guy talking about? Who was 'HE'? "What the hell are you talking about old man? Who is the HE? Do you know about my powers or something?"

Al Capone: "Could it be? So HE did not send you to finish me off then? But you seem to have the same powers as him... are you his child or grandchild?"

Harry: "Again, who is HE?"

Al Capones bodyguards started to rise and take their guns. Harry waved his hands again and both of their guns flew into his arms. 20 MP used. "Now start talking motherfucker!".

Al Capone: "Riddle! I am talking about Tom Riddle of course! Don't you know him? He had the same abilities as you showed."

Harry frowned and stared into his eyes.. 'So there ARE other wizards. Maybe I can find out more from this guys memories. LEGIMENCY'.

After going through Al Capones oldest memories he finally reached the time when Al Capone himself was at St. Mary's Orphanage! Of course, the Orphanage looked pretty different. There he saw the memories of another kid, one Tom Marvollo Riddle who just like him, had frightened all the other kids in the orphanage with his magic. Al Capone used to be known by the name Jimmy. Jimmy was tortured by Tom and his snake that he could speak to. Jimmy often had nightmares of Tom even after Tom suddenly disappeared when Tom was 10 years old. But of course, the nightmares all turned real one day when Tom came back about 4 years later. That day, Tom murdered every single person in the orphanage and burned it down. The officials of course thought that it was an accident involving gas or something. But, Jimmy knew the truth. He had after all been the only survivor of Tom's massacre. He had survived because deep down inside, he always knew that Tom would return and as such had jumped into the sea nearby off a cliff as soon as he saw Tom pull out a stick/wand and start killing everyone. Tom had probably thought he died jumping off the cliff. He had stayed in the freezing water the whole night before going back, only to discover everyone else dead. That was when Jimmy started calling himself "Al Capone" and he knew he had cheated death. He was a "Man-who-lived". When Harry demonstrated his magic, all his past nightmares had returned and he had assumed that Harry was send by Tom to finish the job.

200 MP used. Al Capone was now shivering after revisiting his most shameful and scary memories. "Are you going to kill me now?"

Harry laughed and laughed. This was great, so Tom had disappeared on his tenth birthday probably to learn more magic. And came back with a WAND! This was great news. Maybe he just had to wait till his 10th birthday and some perk or something would get unlocked letting him learn more magic. For now though, he had to focus on the present and .."So, Jimmy. You see I am not Tom. I don't hate all of you muggles like Tom did. I have no quarrel with you. All you have to understand is your place. Below me. Get it?"

Al Capone/Jimmy: "Of course sir!"

Harry: "Call me Lord Potter from now on. I will live in your manor from now on and be a part of the Al Capone family. Think of all we could achieve combining my abilities and your influence?"

Al Capone: "Really? That's all you want? I will see to it immediately!"

Harry: "Of course, don't let all your thugs know of my powers. Just tell them that I am your heir and that you adopted me or something."

Al Capone: "Anything you say my Lord Potter. What sort of tasks do you think you are suited for with your powers?"

Harry: "I prefer working alone as I don't want your other thugs to see me in action. So assassinations would be ideal. I don't want to be in the middle of a fight."

Al Capone: "Of course. So shall I shake your hand or something to signify our new partnership?"

Harry "Haha, no kneel and bow before me. And of course, reward Norris and make him into a gang leader. I also plan to make a division of the Al Capone family with the other orphans. We can train them all into beggars and thieves. They can also easily spy for us. Nobody expects kids to be dangerous."

Al Capone: "Excellent idea my lord. Maybe I can put Norris in charge of this operation?"

Harry: "Why not. Now take me to my new home. I hope you have enough maids and servants to do my bidding. "

Al Capone: "You will have anything you ask for my lord. Your will is my command."

Harry was pleasantly surprised at Al Capone's history. It had made him so much more malleable to his will and his takeover of the mafia gang was actually much easier than his takeover of the orphanage!

Over the next three years, Harry performed various assassinations for the Al Capone family and also ruled the family. Each assassination was basically free training for him in his wandless magic as using it on live targets and killing them gave him a lot of skill levels. His stealth skills also rose considerably as well as his running skills. He checked his 'STATS and AVAILABLE PERKS'.

 **Harry Potter, Wizard lvl 20.**

 **Str: 2 (3, -1 due to age)**

 **Dex: 8**

 **Vit: 3 (4, -1 due to age)**

 **Mag: 11**

 **Int: 7**

 **Wil: 13**

 **Base Magic resistance: 1**

 **Alignment: -30 (dark sided)**

 **HP: 660, MP: 2200**

 **Skills: Wandless 84, Athletics 52, Stealth 61. and Perks: Parseltounge, Natural flyer,**

 **Accidental magic (5/5) : 100% success rate.**

 **Telekinetic prodigy (1/5): Improved strength when using telekinesis by factor of 80%.**

 **Occlumency (1/5): Adds +5 to Base MR when defending from Legimency.**

 **Legimency (1/5): Can use Legimency as a spell to read surface thoughts with a base spell DC of 2 (+12 with wand).**

 **Sneak (1/5): Can be completely silent when moving at 20% walk speed.**

 **Magical Sneak (1/5): Sneaking blocks scent.**

 **Swift runner (2/5): Can run 100% faster.**

 **Acrobat (1/5): + 1 DEX."**

 **You have 7 PERK POINTS available:**

 _ **Telekinetic 1/5 or Pyrokinetic 0/5 or Electrokinetic progidy 0/5 (PL/5): Req. Accidental Magic 5/5 AND Wandless 40+10PL. Improved strength when using telekinesis (or pyrokinese/electrokinesis resp.) by factor of 80 PL%**_

 _ **Occlumens 1/5 (PL/5): req. wandless 10, Will 8. Improves resistance to mind reading by 5 per PL. At lvl 4/5 can construct fake thoughts/memories and thereby lie under truth potions.**_

 _ **Legimens 1/5 (PL/5): req. wandless 40, Will 10. Can perform eye contact based mind reading as if it was a spell with DC of PL*2. Using a wand improves the DC to 10 + PL*2.**_

 _ **Sneak 1/5 (PL/5):Req. Stealth 10PL. Reduces noise while sneaking. Improves sneak run speed. At PL=1, can sneak silently by moving very slowly (20% speed). At PL=5 can sneak at normal walk speed.**_

 _ **Magical sneak 1/5 (PL/5): Req Sneak PL. At PL=1, can sneak to avoid detection by smell, higher PLs reduce your magical "presence". PL=5 can sneak to be invisible to magical eyes. (Of course, if you are visible/in sight sneak is useless, but with an invisibility cloak you become invisible).**_

 _ **Sneaky spells 0/5 (PL/5): Req Magical Sneak PL. Casting silent spells while sneaking blurs the spell making detection of spell origin harder. Of course, the target & allies are alerted and they can attack in your direction, but they can't pinpoint your location. (a wide area spell can still hit you.)**_

 _ **Ninja 0/6 (PL/6): Req Stealth 40+10PL. Become one with the shadow. Your presence is erased/camouflaged by 20PL% when in dark or shadowy areas. Your presence is ignored even while looking at your position. At PL=5, You become completely invisible while in shadowy areas. At PL=6, you are camouflaged while stationary even in non-dark areas.**_

 _ **Magic Resistant 0/5 (PL/5): req. skill of 20PL in wandless; Adds PL to Base MR.**_

 _ **Dark Lord 0/5 (PL/5): Req alignment = -20PL. Dark magic DC and power improved by 20PL%. Also gain command over Dark creatures with a spell like aura of DC = PL. This perk is deactivated if alignment shifts.**_

 _ **Swift runner 1/5 (PL/5): req. Athletics PL*10. Run speed improved by 50PL%.**_

 _ **Acrobat 1/5 (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*40 on the sum of skills including athletics, sneak and transport. Improves Dex by PL.**_

 _ **Bullet Time 0/6 (PL/6): Req Athletics 40+10PL and Wandless 40+10PL. Channel magic to slow your perception of time. You effectively think/react 50PL% faster. (At max level, feel like time moves 5 times slower!). Base Mana cost = 100MP/sec but at Wandless 100, reduced to 50MP/sec.**_

 _ **Notes: As stated above, YOU the readers can now vote on which perks Harry takes.** Since there are 7 perks available; you can either list exactly which perk_ _s you want. (remember to check perk requirements) OR you can tell me the general "class" you want to go through. The options are:_

 _1) Stealth focus 2) Pure magic focus through telekinetic/electro-kinetic powers (like a Sith lord). OR 3) Speed based with fast speed and reactions._

 _Of course, even in Stealth based he will improve his magic & speed a bit etc AND remember that in a few chapters he will be in Hogwarts where wandless magic won't be needed. The next chapter will have a bit of flashbacks to his missions as an Al Capone assassin and will also feature the Hogwarts letter._


	5. Chapter 4: Beware of Don Quixote!

**Some comments and announcements:**

 **1) The poll on perks to take from the last chapter is still active but for the last 2 perk points.**

 **2) This chapter occurs before the Hogwarts letter arrives.**

 **3** **) Remember YOU can PLAY as HP!** **YOU, the readers can vote on which perks Harry picks and the story will evolve based on your choices. This will not really determine the major plot line BUT will determine what kind of character he will be and how he uses his abilities. (eg: focus on transfiguration or charms? use stealth? etc.)**

 **I feel like a Gamer based fan-fiction really enables this kind of interaction and so, I (and you) should utilize it.**

1990, December

Norris was really excited. His gang consisting of most of St. Mary orphans had successfully figured out the location of their biggest rival mafia group, the "Quixotes". Don Quixote, Don Al Capone and Don Serrano were the mafia triad before two years. However, once Harry took charge, they managed to systematically eliminate the Serrano group by bribes and assasinations. However Don Quixote had proven to be a formidable foe and also quite elusive. None knew where his hideout was... untill now that is. Harry would be pleased, he had been quite pissed off with Don Quixote. That bastard had often got in the way of their "transactions" and sometimes even turned some of the cops on their payroll against them.

He knocked on Harrys door. "Enter Norris". At some point in time he used to be freaked out by Harrys powers, but now it was just normal. He was actually proud of serving under such a powerful master. Not to mention, he and most of the orphans had become rich as fuck after getting in on the mafia group. Norris himself had like three girlfriends whom he regularly fucked in addition to a number of other whores. Life was good.

He knelt before Harry showing his respect. "Harry, I have great news! We found the location of Don Quixote." When in private, Norris had the honor of calling Lord Potter by his first name. In the entire Al Capone family, only himself and Don Al Capone himself shared this privilege.

Harry: "I am very pleased with you and your gang Norris. Reward the ones who brought this info to you well. If they are correct of course."

Norris: "It's quite reliable, I had some of my other spies sent out to double check it's veracity!"

Harry: "Excellent, mark me the location as soon as possible and I will personally kill that motherfucker."

Norris: "Already done, here you go!"

Harry was extremely pleased. The final hindrance between total criminal control over the London underworld and his family will soon be eliminated. He checked his own 'STATS'.

 **Harry Potter, Wizard lvl 18.**

 **Str: 2 (3, -1 due to age)**

 **Dex: 10 (8+ 2 from perks)**

 **Vit: 3 (4, -1 due to age)**

 **Mag: 11**

 **Int: 7**

 **Wil: 13**

 **Base Magic resistance: 1**

 **Alignment: -27 (dark sided)**

 **HP: 540 HP, MP: 1980**

 **Skills: Wandless 71, Athletics 50, Stealth 57. and Perks: Parseltounge, Natural flyer,**

 **Accidental magic (5/5) : 100% success rate.**

 **Telekinetic prodigy (3/5): Improved strength when using telekinesis by factor of 240%.**

 **Occlumency (1/5): Adds +5 to Base MR when defending from Legimency.**

 **Legimency (1/5): Can use Legimency as a spell to read surface thoughts with a base spell DC of 2 (+12 with wand).**

 **Sneak (1/5): Can be completely silent when moving at 20% walk speed.**

 **Magical Sneak (1/5): Sneaking blocks scent.**

 **Swift runner (2/5): Can run 100% faster.**

 **Acrobat (2/5): + 2 DEX.**

 **Bullet time (2/6): Channel 65MP/min to slow perception of time. Hasten thoughts by 100%**

He called for Fredo, his personal driver. He stocked up on about 4 gleaming knives meant for assassination and got into his car and drove towards the location found by Norris. He could see the full moon from his window. He smiled grimly, 'It shall be a blood moon when this night is through'. Eventually, his ride arrived and he hopped out of the car and made a silent leap onto the rooftops with a bit of help from his magic.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, silent as the night, he felt as if he was death incarnate. He approached the landmark given, a giant statue of Shakespeare. Right next to it, was a tall grey building; about 6 floors. He glided over to the rooftop of the tall building. ( **40 Mp used** ) According to his information, this was the base of Don Quixote. He checked out the building from the roof. It was really quite big, in addition there was also a large circular arena like building. He had heard Quixote often held gladiatorial like fights at his base. He slowly sneaked down through a window and entered the building. As soon as he stepped in, he realized he made a big mistake when alarms started going off all over! The four thugs in the room immediately jumped and started searching around with the guns loaded. Apparently, there was a laser based alarm system installed on all the windows... even at this point, Harry had thought this mission would be a cake walk. He would realize things had gone FUBAR only much later into the night.

The thugs spotted him almost immediately and were shocked to see a little kid. Of course that proved to be their mistake as Harry fired off his daggers with his magic. Unerringly, they all sliced the throats of the four thugs who dropped dead. His daggers returned to his sides. Suddenly there was a fifth thug who had somehow escaped Harrys notice and he fired his gun at him. 'Fuck!' Harry used a powerful push to deflect the shot and fired with a knife, the fifth thug was dead. However, the gunshot was heard by the rest of the building and he could hear all the Quixote family members rushing to finish him off. 'Fuck.. I wanted to finish this with stealth; but looks like that won't work anymore... ah well, been a while since I had a good fight.' Smirking, Harry started running AT the arriving horde of thugs.

 _*Picture a scene like from Kick Ass where Hit Girl goes full ham against all the thugs in the final scene. The following scene is inspired from that and will be best enjoyed with the BGM from the movie.*_

Rushing towards the thugs who at this point were blindly shooting at him. Harry activated 'BULLET TIME' for 65 MP/s. He sent his trusted knives flying while at the same time twisting his way around the incoming bullets. He leapt from wall to wall, confusing the Quixote gang as much as possible, while his knives moved as if they had a mind of their own, killing Quixote family members one after another. It took about 6 mins and Harry was down about 600 MP, but in the end he had almost cleaned up the whole building of Quixote family members. How many lay dead? Fifty? A hundred? How many bullets had he dodged or deflected? Didn't matter. Now, where was Don Quixote?

He explored the building and found a connecting corridor to the arena like building. Was Don Quixote hiding there? He followed the corridor and swung open a heavy iron door.

"Surprise motherfucka!" Harry was shocked there was a big guy just in front of him with a freaking bazooka! And he pressed the trigger shooting a fucking rocket at Harry. 'Holy shit AARGGHH'. He panicked and put a crapload of magic into his push. The missile fired suddenly slowed down and then reversed it's direction hitting the big guy who exploded. Unfortunately for Harry, the explosion was quite close to him and he was sent flying back to the door he just opened. 'Ooughh..' **200 MP used, 100 HP lost**. 'Goddamn, this place is like a fortress! Was that the last one?'.

He again followed through the corridor and spotted a man sitting out in the open in the arena. He seemed unarmed. Harry approached him. "Are you Don Quixote?" "Indeed I am boy; and you must be the child assassin of Don Al Capone. I did not expect to see a wizard in this side of the world."

Harry: "So you know what I am?" Harry checked the guy with his game sense " **Don Quixote lvl 20. Muggle/? HP:?** ". Strange, was this guy a wizard as well. If he was maybe he could beg him for his life and ask him to teach Harry magic. His level seemed high.. but it said Muggle. Why the "?" though?

Don Quixote: "Hahaha, welcome to my arena young wizard. I hope you will entertain me before you die."

Harry: "You know I am a wizard and still think you can kill me? What arrogance. Let me show you my power."

Harry made a gripping motion applying force around Quixotes neck. **50 MP lost, magic resisted (26 DC 32 MR)** Harry stumbled back in shock.. 'what the hell.. this has never happened before. How can his MR be so high, when he is a muggle?'.

Quixote: "Oooh, what's this? You don't even have a wand? How are you going to hurt me puny wizard?"

Harry was pissed.. ok maybe he had MR but that doesn't mean shit against non magical attakcs. Harry shot out his four knives at the mans jugular. Quicked than he could blink, the man had blocked his neck with his arms leaping up **. 40MP used, 80 damage dealt.** What the hell? He had sent all four of his knives and it just did 80 damage? HP calculation complete. " **Don Quixote lvl 20. Muggle/? HP:2000** ". 'Lvl 20 and 2000 HP? Just what is this guy?'

Quixote: "Impressive brat. You managed to bleed me... a tiny bit. For this, I will fight you at full power. Prepare to die." Quixote looked up at the sky.. at the moon and it was as if his whole body was rippling. Fur started to spout from all over his body and ultimately he looked more like a wold than anything else. " **Don Quixote lvl 20. Muggle/Werewolf HP:2920/3000** "

'Ok this is ridiculous.. there are werewolves.. and even muggles can be werewolves?' Putting more of his magic into the next attack he sent his knives flying again. **100 MP used, 0 damage dealt**. 'The hell?' The wolf snarled and leapt at him. There was about 8 meters between him and where Quixote once stood. In less than a second, Quixote was in front of him, claws slashing. Harry barely dodged the claw activating bullet time. He tried running away but the werewolf was way faster and slashed at him. This time Harry could not dodge the slash completely and .. " **100 HP lost, bleeding effect, -10HP/min** ". 'Fuck fuck fuck! what could he do against this monster? Was he really going to die here? Wait it couldn't fly.. levitation is the key!'. Harry immedietly took to the skies, it would suck up his mana but rather lose his mana than with all his perks, levitating cost only 100MP/min. "Calculations complete, updated information: **Don Quixote lvl 20. Muggle/Werewolf HP:3000, MR: 32, DR (damage reduction): 400/silver"** Did that mean what he thought it did? This guy was practically immune to all damage unless it was from silver? Afterall, legends about werewolves said they could be killed by silver... maybe the legends were based on fact?

Quixote growled at the floating wizard. Getting annoyed of watching the wizard just float in air, Quixote starting sprinting towards the arena walls. He then gained speed and started wall running at full speed and then he took a giant leap towards where Harry was floating. 'Holy shit.. this guy will really finish me off if I am not careful.' Harry dropped his levitation and dived into the ground taking just a minor hit and then levitated back up once Quixote hit the ground dodging the werewolves attack. **150 HP lost, -20HP/min bleeding**. Fuck, doing stuff like that would cost more MP. He checked his mana, from all the events so far this night he had spent over 1000 MP and now just had 900 MP left. If he didn't kill this monster fast.. he would have to either flee or he would die. He was not even sure if he could flee.. the wolf was super fast and would probably outrun him. No he had to kill this beast.. but how? He needed lots of damage, his knives were too light. Wait.. this was an arena; maybe he could find some better weapons. He started flying towards the arena exit rooms with Quixote quickly running after him growling. Checking the area from the sky, he noticed a bunch of heavy spears. 'Lucky! Now to see how much damage this baby can dish out!'. He used a whole lot of magic to send the spear flying at Quixote who reacted too slowly to the super fast spear and got impaled in his gut. It seems that Quixote was super fast, but his reactions were not as high. **100 MP used, 90 dmg dealt.**

'The hell? this was bullshit.. He had to get a silver weapon! Or he would be out of mana before he dealt even half this guys health in damage. Where to find a silver weapon?'

Don Quixote was pissed, this brat had injured him, an alpha werewolf in his true form! He would pay, he would eat that brat alive. Howling he once again tried to catch the flying soon-to-be-meal. Salivating wildly he leaped trying to reach Harry.

Harry of course dodged and was panicking quite a bit... 'God damn it, how to kill this mofo? Wait.. I am a wizard, when I want something, I get my magic to do it for me! He focussed with all his willpower at the spear lying on the ground: BECOME SILVER'. **300 MP used, IRON SPEAR altered into SILVER SPEAR, duration of magical effect: 30 min.**

'That worked.. great, now to show the wolf why wizards were superior to damn dogs, I have only about

"Hey doggy, here!" Levitating the silver spear, harry cried: "Bad Doggy! DOWN". The silver spear flew so fast it created a _sonic boom_ in the air! He had aimed using BULLET TIME and his DEX was quite high, there was really no way he could miss. He had to hit or he would die! He had aimed at the werewolves head. The fucker had around 3000 HP, if he didn't score a critical hit, he probably would die. Don Quixote had barely saw the spear move, before he realized the spear was right in front of his eyes 'Huh?'. Of course that was his final thought before his head literally exploded in a shower of gore after being pierced through by a silver spear moving at mach speeds. **400 MP used; 4000 damage (critical stab)! OVERKILL!**. **Don Quixote killed. Wandless level up +10, athletics +2; you have killed a magical beast, would you like to study his stats?**

'Holy shit, I did it!' Harry floated down back to ground level. He really hoped there were no more gang members left as he really had no magic left and just some health (just about 50 HP, 40MP). He quickly tied some cloth over his wounds to stop the bleeding effect. Wait what? Study his stats? He had no idea that was even possible. This message never showed up before'. 'YES STUDY STATS'.

 **Congratulations ! You have unlocked new creature information! Across this world there are many magical creatures. Each of these creatures have specific skills unique to them and these skills can be viewed by killing the creature or by reading relevant books. Of course, books may have wrong information but by killing a creature and studing the corpse, you can know all of it's secrets.**

 **Don Quixote, Muggle/Werewolf lvl 20.**

 **Str: 9, Vit: 10, Dex: 6, Int 6, Wil 8, Mag 0, BMR: 4-6 . DR: 100/Silver - 400/Silver (normal-werewolf form)**

 **Skills: Melee 67, Athletics 43, Sneak 18, Werewolf 75**

 **Perks: Fast runner 3/5, Sneak 1/5, Acrobat 1/5;**

 ***Previously unknown perks***

 **Melee master 5/5 :+100% dmg, +100% attack speed and block speed in melee;**

 **Frenzy attack 2/5: Use dual weapons or hands to attack rapidly in a frenzy: +100% attack speed.**

 **AND Werewolf : Transform into a werewolf when the moon is full. Higher ranks in the werewolf skill tree results in a higher control of the wolf form. Wolf form gains a passive +2 MR, +50% HP and +100 DR/Silver. You can transfer this "gift" via saliva/blood.**

 **Wolfen toughness 5/5: Gain +4 base MR, +300/silver DR in Wolf and +100/silver DR in Human form.**

 **Wolfen speed 2/5: Multiply speed by 3X, stacks multiplicatively with other speed bonuses. Speed bonus of 1.5X in human form.**

Wow.. this guy was really overpowered. If he did not have bullet time he would be dead for sure. Even with a wand he was not sure if this guy could have been killed easily as he had a pretty high MR! Wait.. the gift could be transferred; did that mean he could like drink the blood and become a werewolf? Too risky, Harry decided. He was not sure how much in control he would be when he transformed. Even at Skill lvl 75, Don Quixote barely retained his sanity. In fact, if he had not been so predictable, Harry might not have got off the critical hit that finished him off. Yea fuck it, he was a wizard and his main source of power is his magic. Also, as a werewolf he would have to fight with his fists or claws and level up his unused melee skill. Screw it, he would just raid call Al Capone and ask him to take over this place. For now though, he needed a big nap.

The events of that night forever transformed the underworld of London. Now there was just one kingpin of mafia left. Don Al Capone, who secretly served the child wizard Harry Potter. Since then, Harry had no real major operations or tasks to do. As such, he rested and took a bit of a vacation with all the money and power he had accumulated over the past two and half years. Until his next birthday when at midnight he had a most unique visitor... an owl!

 **Notes: As stated above, YOU the readers can now vote on which perks Harry takes. Harry has 2 unspent perks. The perk list is in the last chapter and some of them have already been picked. (bullet time*2, +dex and + telekinesis*2)**


	6. Interlude 1: A pensive Dumbledore

**Some comments and announcements:**

 **1) The poll on perks to take from the last chapter is still active but for the last 2 perk points. (NO more bullet time as Harry does not meet skill requirements for more points in that skill, req. Athletics 70).**

 **2) This chapter occurs before the Hogwarts letter arrives and also offers a view of the epic duel between Dumbledore and Gellert.**

 _1991, July_

Dumbledore was contemplating the state of the magical world in his office. Neville Longbottom was the Chosen One according to the prophecy. The one who the Dark Lord Voldemort would mark as his equal, born to ones who thrice defied him and born as July dies. Exactly two kids fit the bill. Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter; and Voldemort himself had "chosen" Neville. Probably because Voldemort expected Neville to be a bigger threat being a pureblood; whereas Harry had a muggleborn mother. He sighed as thought of Nevilles potential.. or rather lack of. The boy had shown no special skill or power according to Augusta. What was the "power he knows not"? Could it simply be love? How could Neville possibly beat such an accomplished wizard like Tom? Dumbledore had seen that Voldemort was "special" almost as soon as he entered St. Mary's Orphanage that night long ago. He could feel Tom's magical presence even when Tom was once a child unexposed to outside magic. Magic worked in mysterious ways, and prophecies were even more tricky things. Had Voldemort risen to power about 10 years before he did, Dumbledore himself could have been able to beat him. Unfortunately, age was his biggest enemy.. even his mastery of light magic did not slow down time.

Using his penseive he started collecting one of his best and worst moments. The magical community had been ecstatic and honored him when he dealt with Grindelwald..but for Dumbledore, it had been perhaps the hardest and saddest days of his life. Gellert had once been his closest friend.. and at some point even more. How people change. He had embraced the path of order and light magic, whereas Gellert became obsessed with power and dark magic.

Dark magic was not evil, Dumbledore knew that well. Just as light magic was not good. There were evil light lords and good dark lords. Merlin himself was half incubus and used dark magic extensively. Dark magic is basically an agent of pure chaos. Destruction is what it does best. Light magic on the other hand symbolizes order and protects/repairs. Of course, destruction can be used in many good ways. Destroying poison in the blood could cure people. In the same way, reinforcing a disease through light magic would kill. Still, most people who used dark magic tended towards violence because after-all, magic is powered by intent and dark magic requires the intent to cause destruction.

He entered the pensieve to take a look back at his duel with Gellert. Maybe he could find some clues on how Neville could be trained.

 _June, 1945._

 **Stats: (provided just to show how high level stats look like and to show some of the high end skill perks.)**

 **Albus Dumbledore, lvl MAX 100. Light Lord (+100 affinity)**

 **Str: 5, Vit:5, Dex: 12 (7+5), Mag: 19 (14+5), Int 14 (9+5), Wil: 17 (12+5), BMR: 6.**

 **HP: 5000, MP: 19000**

 **Skills: Transfiguration 100, charms 100, defense + dark arts 100, Herbology 50, Creatures 80, Potions 70, Runes 50, Warding 70, transport 90, wandless 100, stealth 30, athletics 100, divinition 20, melee 10, alchemy 30, sensing 90, crafting 40.**

 **Perks of interest: (not going to list all 100)**

 **Bullet Time 6/6: 4X perception of slow time. (think 4x faster) for 50MP/min.**

 **Body of light 1/1: Become light. Can move anywhere within line of sights. 200MP/use.**

 **Teleporter 5/5: Can apparate with +5DC, and 5x faster cast time.**

 **Telekinetic 5/5 & Cyrokinetic prodigy 5/5: 4X stronger force and ice magic.**

 **Transfiguration 10/10 , charms 10/10 & defense prodigy 10/10: +100% stronger DC & power.**

 **Master transfigurer 10/10: Can cast 10th level spells silently and with no wand movements. 10X faster casting.**

 **Clear sight 9/10: Near perfect second sight for magic.**

 **Close to earth 4/4: +400% mana regen**

 **Animagus from (magical) 2/2: Phoenix form**

 **Magical familiar: Phoenix**

 **Lord of Light 5/5: +100% strength to light magic, +5 DC to light spells, aura of command over light creatures +5DC.**

 **Aura of power (light) 1/1: Your mere presence raises the morale of every ally. +2 Will to all allies (and self). All enemies become stunned at your presence unless they make a will save vs your aura with base DC 1.**

 **Weapon equipped: Dumbledore's Wand: +50% stronger tranfiguration, +30% stronger defense, +20% base DC to all spells.**

 **Gellert Grindelwald, lvl MAX 100. Dark Lord (-100 affinity)**

 **Str: 4, Vit:4, Dex: 11 (6+5), Mag: 20 (13+5), Int 11 (8+3), Wil: 16 (11+5), BMR: 6.**

 **HP: 4000, MP: 20000**

 **Skills: Transfiguration 100, charms 100, defense + dark arts 100, Herbology 50, Creatures 40, Potions 50, Runes 100, Warding 100, transport 60, wandless 100, stealth 40, athletics 100, divinition 0, melee 0, alchemy 30, sensing 80, crafting 20.**

 **Perks of interest: (not going to list all 100)**

 **Bullet Time 6/6: 4X perception of slow time. (think 4x faster) for 50MP/min.**

 **Body of darkness 1/1: Your body leaves the plane of existence and becomes pure darkness. (invulnerable). 200MP/sec**

 **Teleporter 5/5: Can apparate with +5DC, and 5x faster cast time.**

 **Telekinetic 5/5 & electrokinetic prodigy 5/5: 4X stronger force and electric magic.**

 **Transfiguration 10/10 , charms 10/10 & dark prodigy 10/10: +100% stronger DC & power.**

 **Master of the dark arts 10/10: Can cast 10th level dark spells silently and with no wand movements. 10X faster casting.**

 **Clear sight 8/10: Good second sight for magic.**

 **Close to earth 4/4: +400% mana regen.**

 **Power of the ancients 1/1: Can cast runes and wards from ancient lore of unmatched power.**

 **Animagus form (magical) 2/2: Dark thunderbird. 500MP to transform.**

 **Lord of Light 5/5: +100% strength to light magic, +5 DC to light spells, aura of command over light creatures +5DC.**

 **Aura of power (dark) 1/1: Your mere presence terrifies all enemies. -2 Will to all enemies. All enemies become horrified at your presence unless they make a will save vs your aura with base DC 1.**

 **Weapon equipped: Elder Wand: +100% stronger magical power, +50% base DC to all spells.**

 **I am not going to put mana calaculations etc. as both of them have too much MP and are aided by wands. So mana is practically infinite.**

A young man (Albus) faced another young man (Gellert). "Why Gellert, why did you betray us? Everything we worked for?"

"Me? You are the one who betrayed our idea of an utopian society!"

"How can you call it a utopia when Muggles are treated as nothing more than slaves?"

"It is a utopia for our kind Albus! Muggles are beneath us, they deserve nothing but what we give them."

"That is where I disagree Gellert! All humans are equal and must be treated equally"

Grindelwald sneered.. "And yet look at muggles. They discriminate amongst each other even more than myself. My puppet Hitler, thinks he is superior to others because he is an Aryan. He hates all Jews. There is no real difference, all of them are muggles, we are wizards."

Dumbledore: "So you agree that you think like that food Hitler?"

Grindelwald: "Oh please! I am nothing like him. Any idiot can tell that Wizards have more power and are better than muggles. On the other hand no Nazi could ever prove that they are better than other races. They just claim it to quench their puny little egos. We can do magic Albus! Join me and let us change the world for the better!"

Dumbledore let out a weary sigh. "I am afraid I can not do that. In my eyes, any creature, magical or not, that can think for itself, that has sentience is worthy of equal oppurtunity. Would you reconsider your attitude and join me? Or at least throw away your cruel ambitions! For old times sake?"

Gellert: "I could ask the same for you. And let me warn you, I have found what we once searched for. I am invincible and you stand no chance of beating me."

Albus is shocked and stares at the wand held by Gellert.. "Impossible! The hallows have been lost to the ages!" Despite his words, Albus could sense an immense power eminating from that wand. A shiver ran down his spine as Gellert raised his wand and flared his aura. In response he himself let out his aura.. Gellert flinched. That was perhaps the signal to their duel to start.

Channeling his magic, Albus was now able to think and reach to things 4 times faster, of course he knew Geller was doing the same.. they had discovered this ability together. He rapidly send out a number of stunners flying who had already send many curses at him. Dodging around all the curse he started upping the power and complexity of his spells. "Come on Albus, is that all you can really do? Let me show you the power of the dark side! Fiendfyre!"

An enormous dragon like creature of fire soared towards him. He apparated behind Gellert who had sensed his magic forming as he apparated and send the fire flying towards him. Albus cursed and apparated out much further away. "Is running away all you can do? You do realize that if you keep running away from me.. I might have to move to a more... populated area. You lured me out here in to this deserted city because you wanted to avoid casualties right?"

"I am not running away Gellert, fiendfyre is dangerous even to its caster!"

"Hahaha, are you kidding me? I am a master of dark magic and controlling this is like child's play to me. Let me show you something more impressive".

Gellert dispelled the fiendfyr and started chanting: "Sarvam Sathyam : Chakravyuha" (Absolute truth, disc formation; check out Wikipedia for "Chakravyuh" if interested)

He drew a swasthika rune on the air and the rune created an anti-apparation boundary around their duelling area. As Dumbledore watched, the sky itself turned into black fire. It was as if they were trapped in a spiraling globe of black fire. The rune created several spiraling inner layers/walls of anti-apparation. This meant that even within the globe, you were limited to apparating within certain space "pockets" that kept changing with time as the spiral spun.

"Now, you don't leave here till one of us dies Albus!"

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore called. In a burst of fire, the phoenix came to him. "Take me out of here!", he commanded. Fawkes took Dumbledore by the tail and tried to use its superior version of flame teleporting, but then collapsed to the ground.

"Hahaha, do you really think that you can escape this magic like that? In ancient India, this magic was used to lure in powerful wizards. It is said that Abhimanyu, the son of the demi-god Arjun was so eager to fight and confident in his abilities, he sought battle against strong enemies during the Mahabharatha. Seeing the Chakravyuha designed to capture Arjun himself, he tested his magic and penetrated the barrier. He thought that since he could get it, he would be able to get out as well. Of course, that was a trap and he was killed instead, ironically alerting his father of the trap. Entering the Chakravyuha is relatively easy, but exiting it is impossible unless you kill the one who cast the spell. I spend years searching ancient magical texts in India for this amazing spell. It was with this spell that I managed to trap and kill the 3 saints of Germany. And now, it is your turn Albus!"

Dumbledore looked grim.."I see, so you never had any intention of a peaceful resolution. I am sorry. I was taking you too lightly. Let me show you what I have learnt Gellert. Solaris majora!"

Solaris majora was one of the strongest light based spells in existence. It literally created a small sun/nuclear bomb by taking telekinetic forces to the extreme and using conjured hydrogen. Dumbledore was done playing. The small sun came into being right next to Gellert who instantly dashed away and began casting himself. "Eternum nocturnum"

This spell was probably the exact opposite of a small sun. It created a tiny black hole, again by taking telekinetic magic to it's extreme, but by compressing the magic into itself and out of control. The two spells clashed and resulted in a spiralling explosions of light and radiation. Dumbledore activated his magic to move as light itself and began rapidly teleporting around the explosions happening around him. If an outside observer to check, it would almost seem like there were multiple copies of the wizard due to how fast he kept teleporting.

Gellert meanwhile had turned into a kind of dark mass that had no substance and was merely waiting for the energy storm to die out. Fawkes on the other hand could not react with the same speed as the wizards and was hit by one of the explosions. His body turned into ash and fell. "Fawkes!" cried Dumbledore mourning the loss of his companion.

As soon as the energy subsided, Gellert took form and casted "Legiones dremora de diable". It was the darkest of conjuring magicks, it summoned a small army of demons from a different plane of existence. Some said that the demenetors came into being after being summoned with this spell. In counter, Dumbledore took out 16 chess pieces from his robe and threw them on to the earth and started casting transfiguration magic. This was a spell he himself had developed after years of research. "Praectores gigantes".

Each chess piece start growing, growing taller and wider than him and then as much as a tall tree. The pawns stood at about 10m heights and the others towered even over them. The demon army army had about 20 members. Some of them looked like creatures of nightmare, some even over 20m tall. Others looked as tiny as a cat but radiated a strong magical presence. The two newly formed armies started their battle. Of course, their main target would be the two wizards but Dumbledore was too fast and Gellert could become intangible at will.

Each piece had a different property, knights were fast, rooks strong and bishops could repair the other pieces when they were taken down. The queen and king could do all these things. The pawns were the weakest, but if they took down and enemy they could absorb it's power and grow stronger. As the demons and chess pieces fought it was not clear who would win until at some point a pawn took down one of the giant demons. Suddenly, the pawn rose to even more gigantic proportions and started wreaking havok.

Gellert was getting pissed, he was always jealous of Albus's skill at transfiguration... to add so many magical properties to those objects was remarkable. However, he would show that dark magic was supreme. "Noctornum THORUM"

It was as if the air itself had become darker. And the darkness became alive, alive with the energy of lightning. Unlike normal lightning this lightning was alive and wanted blood. Once cast, it would actively spread out seeking anything with magic to consume. Once it consumed magic, it would spread out even more. Using this magic in a magical city could wipe out the entire city and this was classified as one of the most darkest magics of all time. It was like a plague, but unlike a plague it spread at the speed of lightning. Just like Fiendfyre, no object or creature can survive contact with it. Geller thought 'Let Dumbledore try to use his light magic to teleport away from this. It would spread all over the globe and destroy everything in the chakravyuha. Of course, he himself would sit out the lightning by becoming darkness itself.'

Dumbledore turned pale, but was now determined more than even. "Nischalam yugam" (Frozen age). This was actually a spell taught to him by a Budhist monk. It would freeze time itself under its power. The spell would not affect the air like fiendyre but would rather encase all allies in a block of ice that would prevent even time from moving within the frost. The spell was particularly dangerous if he mismanaged his intent during the cast. The ice could not be broken by any magic as time itself does not move and so all magic around it is dissipated. So the only way to use this spell safely was to set up an expiry timer for this spell. Even a small mistake in judging the duration time could be disastorous. The monk had warned him of the last caster who had been trapped in the ice for centuries, when he had intended to be frozen for a mere minute. Intelligence and knowledge on the intertwined nature of space and time itself was crucial for a successful cast. He was not confident in his ability but at this point, he really had no choice. The lightning had already covered most of the area within the Chakravyuha.

As Albus channeled his magic, an ice formed around himself and all of his surviving gigantic chess pieces. The black lightning struck the ice but seemed to stop as it hit the surface of the ice. Gellert was annoyed, how was this possible? There was nothing that could stop his black lightning. Maybe more power would help.. He had to transform. His black lightning had killed all of his own summoned demons and only a few of those damn chess pieces. Focusing, he turned himself into his magical animagus form, the dark thunderbird. As the dark thunderbird, he was a creature of the black lightning and with a warcry he emitted a burst of black lightning on to Albus. He tried from some time before giving up. It seemed Albus had discovered a spell that was the ultimate defense.

Alright, he would just have to wait. If Albus stayed frozen for more than a few minute he would deactivate the Chakravyuha and continue with his plans. Good riddance. Had Albus frozen himself forever? Just as he thought that the ice cracked and burst sending shards of ice at him. He conjured a shield quickly but it proved unnecessary as he had no need to block the ice that had disappeared mid flight. However, along with Albus, his Chess pieces had also awoken and the giant pawn and its allies was suddenly in front of him his and swung its giant sword at him. Gellert had to become intangible to escape when he decided to cast fiendfyre and destroy the annoying chess pieces. "Fiend...urgh..." 'What the hell?' There was a white sword sticking through his stomach. He turned around and saw Dumbledore looking regretfully at him.. "How? The Chakravyuha wall and the giant chess piece was between us..how did you get behind me? Apparating and your light walking are both blocked off."

Albus: "Indeed. However you forgot that unlike you, I can apparate with the power of a phoenix."

Gellert: "But your phoenix is burnt out.. it has not even hatched."

Albus: "Are you so arrogant as to think that you are the only magical animagus Gellert?"

Gellert: "What? But then why did you summon Fawkes to help you get out of the Chakravyuha? You could have tried it with your own flame teleportation!"

Albus sighed. "This was always your weakness Gellert. You always thought that it is power that determines everything. I disagree. I think it is how smartly you use the power. I wanted you to think I had no way of flame teleporting. I was always a step ahead of you. Why did you think I let Fawkes take that hit when I could have used my magic to save him? How did you think my pawn got promoted. It is because you just summoned powerful demons and thought they would win the battle for you. I knew your demons were stronger than my pieces. But I knew exactly how to use the abilities of my chess pieces better and outmaneuvered your giant demon into dying at the hands of my pawn. You have only one weakness and that is when you attack. If you see my attack coming you can always go intangible. Therefore I had to sacrifice Fawkes to make you believe that I was helpless without him. Of course, being a phoenix, he would be reborn."

Gellert: "In the end, you are as willing to sacrifice your allies as I am."

Albus: "It was for the greater good Gellert. Fawkes understands that, I understand that."

Gellert: "Heh.. at least I died at the hands of the only man I considered my rival..friend and love." Gellert dropped his wand and closed his eyes. Never to open them again. Tears started freely falling from Dumbledores eyes. "If only you could agree with me.. old friend".

Dumbledore picked up the elder wand from Gellerts hand and picking up the ashes of Fawkes, he teleported back to London to his home. He was exhausted, both magically and emotionally.

Dumbledore stepped out of his pensieve. 'Indeed, in the end, it was Gellert's pride and lack of foresight that won me that battle. Not pure power. I hope Neville will be able to take advantage of those abilities as Tom is even more arrogant than Gellert ever was.' A letter dropped into his hands addressed to:

 _Harry James Potter, Master bedroom, Casa de Capone, 1 Boulevard de Capone, London._

'Interesting the other potential child of prophecy was apparently adopted by a super wealthy muggle family. He wondered how Harry had grown up. As he was in a muggle home he had to sent someone to fetch supplies for his Hogwarts year. Should he? Yes, maybe Severus will finally have closure by helping the son of Lily. Sending Hagrid into such a cultured/wealthy home would be a recipe for disaster.' Severus would be the better choice he decided.

 **Note that there will be no real pairing of any sort for Harry. (And he will have casual sex; but only with girls, i.e., no slash) Other canon pairings may be mentioned in passing. In any case, this story is not about romance and will never be.**


	7. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley!

**Alright folks! Anyone notice Diagon Alley = Diagonally ? The shortest route from the muggle corner to the magical corner. (like a diagonal)**

 **Harry finally enters the magical world in this chapter. How Snape deals with Harry was not very easy for me to write. However in the end, Snape's image has to be that of a somewhat dark wizard, therefore he will act in matter befitting to this; and as Harry is dark and quite un-gyffindorish (unlike James), he could have positive interaction and not get into trouble with his double agent role.**

 **.Also remember that lvl does not really show power. Someone with a lvl 11 but skill level of 100 in wandless is far far stronger than someone with lvl 20 but skill level 20 in 10 different skills. Again this is due to the stronger perks being available.**

 _1991, August_

Snape frowned at his anointed task. Play babysitter to none other than Lily's and that son of a bitch Potter's child. Dumbledore probably thought that it would help him quench his regret at having told Voldemort the prophecy. Of course, Snape knew that Dumbledore was secretly happy Voldemort heard the prophecy. The "Boy-who-lived" and the prophecy itself was fulfilled just because of that. Manipulative old coot... still he respected the power Dumbledore help, just as he respected the Dark Lord. However, if he had one wish, it would be that both of his Masters die somehow. He was enslaved to both of them, in very different ways, but it was a form of servitude nevertheless.

He apparated to the outskirts of muggle London and started searching for 'Casa de Capone'. When he arrived at the location, he was surprised to see a huge manor with a giant gate and apparently several security guards. He asked them for entry and they just laughed at him... this was getting annoying. Should he just curse them and eventually obliviate them? Just as he was pondering this, a maid of sorts came running and asked the guards to let him through. He was escorted to the entrance hall and seated.

"Would you like some refreshments Sir?" she asked.

"No thank you, I wish to meet Mr. Harry ..Potter"

"Of course, the young master is coming as we speak."

Snape almost froze when he saw the kid that walked through the hallway, there was a slight resemblance to James indeed, but what struck him the most was his piercing green eyes and an aura of command the boy held.

"Thanks for escorting our guest Sella" said Harry as he walked into the hall. Turning to Snape, Harry said, "And welcome to Case de Capone. I am afraid my 'father' will not be joining us as he is particularly nervous around our kind."

Snape asked "Our kind?"

"Wizards of course. He is used to me, but is rather nervous around other wizards... unpleasant memories you see."

Snape had no idea what this kid was saying, what memories?

Harry: "Now let us get down to business. As soon as I had got my letter from Hogwarts, I had replied asking for a suitable guide into the magical world. I assume you are the man they sent?"

Of course, Harry was not just assuming this. He had immediately noticed when a man appeared at their gate with the game warning him "? lvl 70 Wizard". By far, the strongest human or creature he had seen as of yet.

Snape frowned, he had no idea how to deal with this brat who acted almost like a pureblood lord.. minus the muggle hating apparently (as he was living with them.)

"Indeed, I am professor Snape of Hogwarts. I teach potions and am head of the noble and powerful house of Slytherin. Are you ready to come with me and fetch your supplies boy?"

Harry laughed. "Really? You expect me to just trust and come with you like that? What if you are a kidnapper who sent the letter to trick me? I am worth a lot of ransom money you know. So prove it to me. Show me that you are as special as I am."

Well at least the boy was not a fool. "Very well Mr. Potter, let me demonstrate to you a rather simple levitation spell that you will learn in your very first year. Wingardium Leviosa!"

As he said the spell, he had pointed a wand at the table. The table rose into the air as soon as he finished his swish of the wand.

 **Sensing +1.** Harry was startled more by the skill level than by the magic. Luckily for him, Snape assumed he was impressed by the magic. Apparently even seeing magic would level that skill up. Or maybe it was just required to be in the presence of foreign magic? He would have to check it out later.

"Alright, most impressive professor. I assume that I will be able to purchase on of those wands and start practicing my magic before school starts?"

Snape smirked. "Unfortunately, that will not be happening. You see it is illegal for minors to perform magic outside Hogwarts. The ministry of magic has placed trackers on every wand sold that will be removed only when you graduate Hogwarts or are somehow emancipated to adult status."

Harry was not happy. He was hoping to level up his wand related skills before going to Hogwarts. "But that doesn't make sense. How are we then tested into Hogwarts? How do you know I am qualified for entry?"

Snape: "I don't. Hogwarts has a sensing spell that detects all wizard children. All those kids are invited to Hogwarts."

Harry gaped: "Are you serious? So then I am clearly not going to the best magical school! How can it be the best school if anyone gets admission?"

Snape: "Indeed many share your opinion boy. However, we don't live in a time where there are not as many wizards as to be picky on who gets to learn at Hogwarts."

"I see. Very well then, let's get going."

Snape: "Before we leave, I have a question. Did you not say our kind as if you already knew you were a wizard?"

Harry: "Of course, don't all wizards know that they are special? That they are naturally stronger and superior to muggles with no magic?"

Snape: "You will find that the wizarding world is polarized into two factions boy. There is one part that seems to think that all muggles, muggle born wizards, and pure-blood wizards are equal in every way. And the other side that thinks that blood purity is the most relevant factor and that all muggles and muggle born wizards are beneath them. Which side do you think is correct?"

For Snape, this was it. This would tell him if this was the son of James Potter or the son he could have had with Lily standing in front of him.

Harry: "Hmm... do the purebloods have any evidence of their superiority?"

Snape: "Over muggle born wizards? There is no real evidence, however, certain unique abilities like Metamorphs and Parseltounges are carried over by magical blood."

Harry: "Then I would have to say that both sides seem pretty dumb to me. I think that all wizards are clearly superior to muggles as we have magic. Some may say that Muggles have technology, but so what? Technology can be used by anyone. So wizards can use both technology and magic. Hence we are superior to them. On the other hand, all wizards are equally special in my opinion. Afterall, I think that I will disprove one of your claims as I do have the ability to speak to snakes and I am muggle born."

Snape was shocked. "What? You are a parseltounge?" Mother of the.. dark lord! How could this be? A potter.. a parseltounge? "And did you say you were a muggleborn? That is ridiculous! You are a half blood as the heir to house Potter and the son of Lily Potter, a muggleborn witch."

Harry was shocked now. "You know my parents? Where are they? How.. what?"

Snape explained the story of the Dark Lord and the boy who lived. Harry: "Wow my parents were dumb. They should have just fled the country instead of fighting if they were so weak."

Snape: "Your mother was actually quite smart. Unfortunately, she married a complete jackass and stupid Gryffindor called James Potter. She was probably forced into fighting the Dark Lord due to your idiot father."

Harry: "I see! Thanks a lot for taking the time to share all of this with me professor."

Snape smiled, this was perfect. Not only was the boy completely un-gyffindor, he was actually quite smart, a potential Slytherin.. wait what was he thinking? If he boy was a parseltounge he might as well be the next heir to Slytherin. Now, he could also turn the boy against his own father. This would be the ultimate revenge on James Potter for stealing Lily away from him.

"Alright, before we go, prove to me that you can talk to snakes. Serpensortia!"

Snape conjured a small snake. Harry almost jumped from shock. Could magic even do something like this? Really bring or maybe even create a living creature from thin air! Amazing! He had a long way to go.. brilliant.

The snake started hissing menacingly at him.. "Mussst attack". "Hey there little sssnake". Harry was a bit surprised at how naturally it came to him. It seemed the perk information was accurate. He did not even have to try to learn the language or anything!

"You ssspeak! I am honored to meet a sspeaker."

Snape was impressed. Maybe Harry would be they key to a new Slytherin. One that could change the wizarding world for the better. Dismissing the snake he said: "Excellent, let us be off then. Hold on to my hand."

"Ok."

Snape apparated to the front of the Leaky Cauldron. "This is the Leaky Cauldron at Charing Cross Road, London." It is a pub hidden with magic against muggles and is the entrance to one of the most popular magical communities at Diagon Alley.

"Hello Tom." "Hello Severus. Escorting a young wizard?" "Indeed, I will be going now." "See ya."

He entered the backside and tapped the wand in a specific pattern at the wall, which then open to reveal.. what could only be described as a magical street. Harry gaped in amazement as the amount of foreign things here that magic could apparently create. **Sensing +1**. Just being in this place was going to give him free levels in sensing and eventually a level up.

Snape: "First we go to Gringotts, a goblin run bank. They are very nasty creatures and if you disrespect them, they will cause you a lot of trouble. I have the key for your vault. Once you are done with the bank, buy everything needed from your school shopping list. I have other things to do here. Do you think you can handle these tasks on your own?"

Harry: "Of course, please don't let me keep you tied up. I will see you at school professor."

Snape: "Very well then. Do you have enough muggle money to get back to your home after shopping? Also, buy some sort of magical trunk that will let you store a lot of stuff in it in a magical pocket space. Some of them even are weightless. Considering you got a pretty big inheritance from your useless father, you should exploit it as much of it as you can."

Harry: "Great advice. I will do that. Will I able to take all the money from the Potter vault?"

Snape: "No of course not. You have a relatively small trust fund, but that should be more than enough for anything you need. So good luck and hope to see you in the noble house of Slytherin Harry."

Snape shook hands with Harry and left. He really did not want to keep calling the boy "Mr. Potter" as that reminded him of James. No thank you.

After Snape left, Harry visited the bank and using the key Snape gave him took out about 500 galleons. He was told that would be about 10 times what he would need. He didn't want to take any chances. He had also checked out the goblins and most of them seemed powerful being more than lvl 20. Apparently the wizards treated goblins quite poorly based on what he saw. Interesting information for what he might decide to in the future.

Of course, the first thing Harry got was a pretty expensive trunk that had multiple large magical spaces and could be shrunk to look like a briefcase. It would weigh almost nothing no matter how much stuff he placed in it. The next stop for him was the wand shop as he really couldn't wait anymore to get a wand.

Ollivanders wand shop was one strange place. Even with this limited sensing that he just started somehow leveling, this place "felt" different, more "alive" with magic. And the old man Ollivander that greeted him was just as strange as his shop. "Harry Potter is it? I remember selling wands to your parents. Such a shame they died, so much potential wasted."

"Umm.. yeah can I get a wand now please?"

"Ho ho ho, did no one tell you boy? You don't pick a wand; the wand chooses you ! "

What the hell? Were this wands sentient or something? Harry was really confused. After taking his measurements for whatever reason, asking some questions about him like his preferred hand, Olivander rapidly started handling him wand after another. As soon as he touched a wand, Olivander would pull it back and give another. After what seemed like hours of searching Harry finally was given a wand. Indeed, he did feel like this wand was perfect for him. As soon as he had grasped the wand, a feeling of untold power swelled inside him. As he wave a trail of a dark mist flowed out from his wand.

"What an interesting customer. While the wood is nothing too special, the core is one of the rarest substances I have in my shop. You see the core of your wand is the heart string of Anubis, a creature that was thought to be the god of death by ancient Egyptians."

"Thanks for the information Mr. Ollivander, I'll be going now. Got to buy school stuff you see."

Harry quickly escaped the shop after paying around 20 galleons for the "rare" type wand. **Wand equipped: Harry's wand +50% strength to dark magic, +100% base DC to dark spells. Transfiguration, Defense/dark arts and charms unlocked. Check details?**

'Interesting. So these are somehow the three main branches of wand magic? SHOW ALL DETAILS'

 **Transfiguration, Defense or dark arts and charms are THE three spell schools. While wandless magic uses all the power required for the magic from within you, these spell schools are actually methods of using your own magic to get the magic around you to perform tasks for you.**

 **If you want to explain the act of letting the world do magic for you, compare the magic of the world itself to a computer, these three schools are like three different operating systems that magic can run on. Your wand is your connection to the OS, your magic powers the connection and your intent is the keyboard. And spells are naturally the programs that wizards create and use. As you use the magic around you and not from within for the action, your magic is barely consumed. As such, casting spells from a wand is much less draining than performing the same action with wandless magic. (5 to 10 times less costly)**

 **Naturally, wizards over the time have invented thousands of spells for almost any task needed. Spells can also have complex effects by complex programming than that can be done without a wand even though theoretically all magic should be able to be done wandlessly. As a wizard from Europe, most spells were invented by ancient wizards that spoke Latin resulting in Latin sounding spell names. On the other hand, wizards from Asia use Chinese sounding spells and from India use Sanskrit based spells.**

 **Wizards are the only magical race that are intelligent enough to use and create spells. Most magical creatures rely on their intrinsic magic and abilities. You can level up these skills by practicing the respective school of magic. Also note that each spell has an associated "level" of complexity with 10 being the maximum. An INT score of 2 + N is required to use an Nth level spell. Higher spell levels just imply higher complexity and need not be stronger.**

 _This explanation is sort of original I think, but also inspired from Fate Stay and other works._

'Wow that was a lengthy explanation.. but it made sense of why wizards were apparently shouting random sounding words to do magic.. instead of just wanting the magic to happen. Alright, I think I have wasted enough time, I should really finish the rest of my shopping.'

Once Harry was done with buying all the required books, an owl (that he named Hermes) for sending letters to his mafia family, potion supplies etc., he finally got to the shop he was dreading the most. Wearing freaking robes... seemed like the fashion senses for wizards have not evolved in the past several centuries. And this was a compulsory uniform? That would probably the first thing he would change once he got in power. Or wait, maybe using a damn quill and ink is worse.. what was wrong with pens? Really, it seemed that most of these wizards were just retarded and blind to all the technological advancements. At least the British ones. He was seriously contemplating whether he was even right in thinking that wizards were better than muggles; at least these wizards... he himself was clearly superior to both of them. To change this world and get power, he would need allies of sorts. Unlike his takeover of the orphanage and the other mafia groups, here, he was not the top dog in terms of power. Every single wizard would be able to use magic. There was really no guarantee that he would be the strongest wizard even if he level maxed. Apparently there was this old guy called Dumbledore who was over freaking 120 years old and still one of the strongest wizards in the world.

Perhaps by coincidence or perhaps by fate, it was while Harry was getting his robes that a certain blonde boy walked in. "Are you a first year too? I am Draco Malfoy" he said almost preening at the sound of his own name. "Yes, indeed. I am Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

Seemed like this was one of those purebloods that Snape told him about, might as well try to befriend him and of course hopefully be able to brainwash him into following his ideals. Checking with his game sense, he saw Draco was at lvl 9.

Draco: "A Potter? Well, even if you might end up a Gryffindor, at least you are a pure or half blood and not a damn mudblood. I suppose it IS nice to meet you."

Harry realized that being a Gyffindor was probably bad in the eyes of Draco. He could use that. "Oh I think I will probably be a Slytherin."

Draco: "Oh really? And what makes you think that? Most Potters have been in Gryffindor you know."

Harry smirked. Hook line and..

"Because I can speak to snakes." he whispered to Draco. Malfoys eyes widened almost comically. Snape had told him not to publicly announce of his ability to talk to snakes as people would think he was evil... another retarded wizard attitude. But of course, Draco and the other pureblood fanatics were a completely different crowd from the normal public.

" way! It is said that only the line of Salazar Slytherin himself could speak the noble tongue of the serpent."

Harry: "Oh I can. Professor Snape tested me too by conjuring a snake."

Draco: "Uncle Snape? He is my godfather you know! I will write to him and see if you are telling the truth. If you are lying, as the heir to the house of Malfoy I promise retribution."

Harry: "Sure, feel free. And hey, hope to see you in Slytherin."

As Harry left he heard Draco should out a goodbye. He smirked. 'Wow that was so easy. After playing mind games with the Mafia bosses this is going to be a child's play. And he was a child too... hahaha I crack myself up sometimes.'

Eventually, he left Diagon alley and caught a cab to his home. Once there he checked his 'STATS'

 **Harry Potter, Wizard lvl 21.**

 **Str: 2 (3, -1 due to age)**

 **Dex: 10 (8+ 2 from perks)**

 **Vit: 3 (4, -1 due to age)**

 **Mag: 11**

 **Int: 7**

 **Wil: 13**

 **Base Magic resistance: 1**

 **Alignment: -30 (dark sided)**

 **HP: 540 HP, MP: 1980**

 **Skills: Wandless 84, Athletics 62, Stealth 51, Sensing 11, Transfiguration 0, Dark arts 0, Charms 0.**

 **Perks: Parseltounge, Natural flyer**

 **Accidental magic (5/5) : 100% success rate.**

 **Telekinetic prodigy (4/5): Improved strength when using telekinesis by factor of 320%. (+1 FROM VOTE, last chapter)**

 **Occlumency (1/5): Adds +5 to Base MR when defending from Legimency.**

 **Legimency (1/5): Can use Legimency as a spell to read surface thoughts with a base spell DC of 2 (+12 with wand).**

 **Sneak (1/5): Can be completely silent when moving at 20% walk speed.**

 **Magical Sneak (1/5): Sneaking blocks scent.**

 **Swift runner (2/5): Can run 100% faster.**

 **Acrobat (2/5): + 2 DEX.**

 **Dark Lord (1/5): Dark Magic power and base DC +20%. (+1 from last chapter)**

 **Bullet time (2/6): Channel 65MP/min to slow perception of time. Hasten thoughts by 100%**

 **1 perk point available.**

'Ok I gained a level just by spending one day there, Draco must have certanly gotten a few of those levels just from his magical upbringing. First I need an explanation for the sensing skill'

 **Sensing (magical) is a skill that determines your sensitivity and sixth sense to magic. At low levels you barely "see" the magic around you while at high levels you will be ability to have a sort of second sight (360 degree scope, kind of like a Byakugan) with a higher brightness. However, at first it's just a sense and you can't see the magic clearly without perks.**

'Ok.. that sort of made sense. Anyway, for now I should see how to spend my perk point. AVAILABLE PERKS'

 **Telekinetic 4/5 or Pyrokinetic 0/5 or Electrokinetic 0/5 or Cyrokinetic progidy 0/5 (PL/5): Req. Accidental Magic 5/5 AND Wandless 40+10PL. Improved strength when using telekinesis (or pyrokinesis/electrokinesis resp.) by factor of 80 PL% . (MAXED FOR CURRENT SKILL LEVEL)**

 **Occlumens 1/5 (PL/5): req. wandless 10, Will 8. Improves resistance to mind reading by 5 per PL. At lvl 4/5 can construct fake thoughts/memories and thereby lie under truth potions.**

 **Legimens 1/5 (PL/5): req. wandless 40, Will 10. Can perform eye contact based mind reading as if it was a spell with DC of PL*2. Using a wand improves the DC to 10 + PL*2.**

 **Sneak 1/5 (PL/5):Req. Stealth 10PL. Reduces noise while sneaking. Improves sneak run speed. At PL=1, can sneak silently by moving very slowly (20% speed). At PL=5 can sneak at normal walk speed.**

 **Magical sneak 1/5 (PL/5): Req Sneak PL. At PL=1, can sneak to avoid detection by smell, higher PLs reduce your magical "presence". PL=5 can sneak to be invisible to magical eyes. (Of course, if you are visible/in sight sneak is useless, but with an invisibility cloak you become invisible).**

 **Sneaky spells 0/5 (PL/5): Req Magical Sneak PL. Casting silent spells while sneaking blurs the spell making detection of spell origin harder. Of course, the target & allies are alerted and they can attack in your direction, but they can't pinpoint your location. (a wide area spell can still hit you.)**

 **Ninja 0/6 (PL/6): Req Stealth 40+10PL. Become one with the shadow. Your presence is erased/camouflaged by 20PL% when in dark or shadowy areas. Your presence is ignored even while looking at your position. At PL=5, You become completely invisible while in shadowy areas. At PL=6, you are camouflaged while stationary even in non-dark areas.**

 **Magic Resistant 0/5 (PL/5): req. skill of 20PL in wandless; Adds PL to Base MR.**

 **Dark Lord 1/5 (PL/5): Req alignment = -20PL. Dark magic DC and power improved by 20PL%. Also gain command over Dark creatures with a spell like aura of DC = PL. This perk is deactivated if alignment shifts. . (MAXED FOR CURRENT ALIGNMENT LEVEL)**

 **Swift runner 2/5 (PL/5): req. Athletics PL*10. Run speed improved by 50PL%.**

 **Acrobat 2/5 (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*40 on the sum of skills including athletics, sneak and transport. Improves Dex by PL. (MAXED FOR CURRENT SKILL LEVEL)**

 **Bullet Time 2/6 (PL/6): Req Athletics 40+10PL and Wandless 40+10PL. Channel magic to slow your perception of time. You effectively think/react 50PL% faster. (At max level, feel like time moves 5 times slower!). Base Mana cost = 100MP/sec but at Wandless 100, reduced to 50MP/sec. (MAXED FOR CURRENT SKILL LEVEL)**

 **Clear sight 0/10 (PL/10à: Req Sensing 10PL. Higher resolution of magical sight. Makes your magical sight less blurry. (NEW PERK)**

 _ **OK just one perk point available to VOTE ON. However, this will change fast as soon as Harry starts his classes.**_


	8. Chapter 6: The Hogwarts era begins!

**Hogwarts time! Perk poll: Occlumency wins! With this (Perk level of total 2 = +10 base MR for Legimency attacks), Harry can't be mind read by anyone in Hogwarts with just eye contact (wand based legimency has stronger DC).**

 _1991, August_

Harry had taken the train to Hogwarts from the platform 9 3/4. He found it easily following a family who looked like wizards from Diagon Alley. He had no idea why people took a train of all things when it would be much easier and safer to just use some magical method of transportation like how Snape had teleported him into the pub. It seemed that the wizarding world was really quite obsessed with tradition.

On the train, he met some other kids his age. All of them were apparently quite nervous and didn't speak much except for the usual chiter chatter that annoying kids made. He just observed them and merely agreed with a lot of statements on how the sorting world go etc. He hoped his school house will have some interesting or at least competent fellow students. He would need smart and strong followers.. not idiots like these ones on the train. Then again, Harry was used to a much more mature life and even kids as young as him had seen some of the worst things life had to offer. On the other hand, the kids surrounding him were just naive little things.

When he finally saw Hogwarts, he was left speechless. The castle was simply magical. His magical sensing skill kept gaining skill levels for no reason other than being in its presence. After crossing the moat on a boat, all the first years were escorted by a seemingly half giant into the great hall of the castle turned school. Apparently the sorting ceremony was putting on a talking (and singing hat) which then somehow decided which house would fit you best. When the stern looking professor finally called his name, he sat on the stool and put the hat.

"Hello there young wizard, mind lowering your occlumency shield so I can peek at your memories and decide what house fits you best?"

"No thanks. Why don't YOU tell me which house is THE best and then I will pick that one."

"Hooh, so you think you know which house will fit you better than I do eh?"

"Sure. And I don't care about which house will fit me, I simply want to be the best. And for that I will need the best people at my side."

"In that case, I think I know which house would suit you. Better be SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin house clapped somewhat reluctantly to welcome him. On the other hand, the boy, Malfoy, he had met earlier on the cloth shop seemed eager. "Welcome Potter! I talked to Snape and it seems you ARE indeed a Slytherin!". It seems Malfoy had contact Snape and confirmed if he was a Parseltounge. That made things easier. Perhaps the house was wary of him as he was a Potter? No big deal, he would soon show them that he was meant to be here.

After some other kids were sorted, a hush fell as the professor announced "Neville Longbottom. All the kids, even Slytherin were whispering about the "boy-who-lived". It seems that this was the boy who had somehow defeated the Dark Lord. Harry would watch out for this kid, if he was as powerful as people claimed, he would make a great ally.. or a formidable enemy someday. After some time, the hat announced "GRYFFINDOR" as the the whole house cheered and welcomed the boy who lived.

As Harry was escorted to their dorms, he continuously checked out everyone around the hall with his game sense. He was honestly terrified when he saw the sign of Albus Dumbledore lvl 100 (MAX) Wizard on the headmaster. This was a man he would have to avoid pissing off at all costs.. at least till he was at a high enough level. Most of the other professors also seemed to be at pretty high levels. Snape was lvl 70, Sprout the herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff was lvl 71, McGonagall the stern professor who taught transfigurations and was the head of Gryffindor was lvl 76 and Flitwick the head of Ravenclaw and the charms professor was lvl 81! Various other staff members seemed to have high levels and were lvl 60 to 70. Professor Quirrell the apparently new Defense against the Dark arts teacher was at lvl 68, the 6th highest level he saw in Hogwarts.

As for the students, most of the first years were like Malfoy below lvl 10, in fact Malfoy himself was one of the highest level first years excluding Harry himself. On the other hand, even second years seemed to be at lvl 25 with the most senior students (sixth and seventh years) ranging from lvl 45 to lvl 60. It seemed that due to gaining multiple skills, their levels would go up very very fast.

Later that night, the Slytherins were made aware of their house rules. Snape himself had come down to their common room and made certain things clear. Slytherin had a bad reputation, so the following rules had to followed by everyone in Slytherin:

1) If they were to do something against rules, do NOT get caught.

2) Do NOT sell out your housemates to the teachers and staff.

3) Even when you hate someone else from Slytherin, act in public like you don't. Settle all disputed internally.

4) Strive for excellence in all disciplines. To be Slytherin is to be ambitious.

Harry himself found the rules to be quite acceptable and sensible. So Slytherin was to be like his new family. He would have to climb to the top of the family eventually, but for now, he would act like a first year. He had gotten himself acquainted with several of his new housemates. The ones that Harry thought would be capable enough to remember were: Malfoy, for his family and wealth, Zabini for his influence and charm, Nott for his confidence/smarts which might result in skills and power, Greengrass for her beauty and knowledge. Of course, this was just an initial list, maybe some of them would prove themselves to be incompetent and some others would rise. He would have to wait and see.

The next day swiftly arrived and his first class, the start of his magical education was an absolute disaster! They had Charms with Professort Flitwick with the Ravenclaws for their very first magic class. Harry and Malfoy had seated themselves at the very back seat of the class. Harry sat there mainly to observe the other students and Malfoy just wanted to avoid Flitwicks attention if he slept off or something. They were taught the charm "Wingardium Leviosa", the very same spell Snape had demonstrated to him. He had memorized the wand movements and everything had gone smoothly up till the point where he actually tried casting the spell.

Apparently, what Harry forgot about was the fact that unlike him, most first year wizards had no idea on how to summon and focus their intent. Harry had even mastered wandless magic by having complete control over his own willpower when required. He also had assumed that his perk on telekinetic prodigy would apply only to wandless magic. He was wrong. When Harry had cast the spell almost perfectly on his first try, he had used all his focus and determination to power it. As such, the spell had been ridiculously overpowered... instead of just the feather placed on his desk. His desk itself had started levitating. Things would have been fine if that was all. Unfortunately for Harry, that was not to be. Instead of just his desk, ALL the chairs, desk and students in front of Harry began to levitate! (10 MP used.)

Some of the kids even started screaming at the bizarre phenomenon. Flitwick on the other hand looked positively giddy with pride and had rewarded Harry 20 points, after cancelling his charm and letting all the students back to ground of course. Some might ask, how is this bad? He got 20 points, Harry should be proud and happy. Well, Harry had no intention of letting his powers be known to anyone let alone a professor of all people!

Still, it was not all bad. The next time he had tried casting the spell with very specific intent to just levitate the feather and just the feather flew. He had tried to pass it off as an accident. However, he still became the talk of the class. Most Slytherins and Ravenclaws stared at him with wide eyes and whispered about him. Malfoys reaction had been extremely funny though, he had gaped at him with his mouth so wide a fly could have flown in. In the end, they all accepted that it was some sort of freaky luck after he levitated just the feather the next three four times he tried. Still, rumors about Harry levitating the entire classroom with a single spell began to spread across the school. This was what was disastorous. Now he would have to keep an extra low profile at least till all the rumors died. By the end of the class he had gotten **Charms +10**.

They had transfiguration with Hufflepuffs and he had easily managed to turn a matchstick into a needle. He kept practicing that until he got **Transfiguration +10**. He was also awarded 10 points by the professor. McGonagall had surprised all of them when they entered her classroom. Apparently she could shapeshift into a cat and this ability was called being an animagus. Perhaps there was a perk related to that which he could get by leveling up his transfiguration skill?

Finally for the day, they had Defense against the Dark arts taught by one of the most incompetent professors they had, Quirell. Malfoy was understandably pissed off at the low quality of teachers and claimed he would informed his father and get the guy fired. Still, the stutering professor did teach them a basic defensive spell "Verdimillious". Apparently the spell would reveal objects/people hidden by Dark arts and could also be cast on person to inflict minor damage. Harry practiced this spell till he got **Defense/Dark arts +10.**

Overall, Harry was happy with his progress. Even most of his classmates had leveled up once or twice. At this rate he would be able to reach lvl 50 or so in maybe a year!Especially if he also got skills in Potions, herbology, creatures and transport. He had also found out that runes, warding (arithamancy), crafting and divination were optional courses in higher years while Alchemy was taught only with sufficient demand (almost never). Still, he had no intention of having just weak perks so maybe he should spend all his perks on the current skills he had. He would never have more than 100 perk points as lvl 100 was the maximum level. So he had to spend his perk points wisely on the most powerful skills.

The next day he would have classes in potions, herbology, creatures and finally flying lessons in the evening. For now, it was time to pick some good perks!

He checked his 'STATS'

 **Harry Potter, Wizard lvl 25.**

 **Str: 2 (3, -1 due to age)**

 **Dex: 10 (8+ 2 from perks)**

 **Vit: 3 (4, -1 due to age)**

 **Mag: 11**

 **Int: 7**

 **Wil: 13**

 **Base Magic resistance: 1**

 **Alignment: -30 (dark sided)**

 **HP: 750 HP, MP: 2750**

 **Skills: Wandless 84, Athletics 62, Stealth 51, Sensing 16, Transfiguration 10, Dark arts 10, Charms 10.**

 **Perks: Parseltounge, Natural flyer**

 **Accidental magic (5/5) : 100% success rate.**

 **Telekinetic prodigy (4/5): Improved strength when using telekinesis by factor of 320%.**

 **Occlumency (2/5): Adds +10 to Base MR when defending from Legimency.**

 **Legimency (1/5): Can use Legimency as a spell to read surface thoughts with a base spell DC of 2 (+12 with wand).**

 **Sneak (1/5): Can be completely silent when moving at 20% walk speed.**

 **Magical Sneak (1/5): Sneaking blocks scent.**

 **Swift runner (2/5): Can run 100% faster.**

 **Acrobat (2/5): + 2 DEX.**

 **Dark Lord (1/5): Dark Magic power and base DC +20%.**

 **Bullet time (2/6): Channel 65MP/min to slow perception of time. Hasten thoughts by 100%. (MAXED for skills).**

 **4 perk point available. SPELL BOOK available for viewing.**

'So I gained a total of four levels by leveling Sensing and the three spell trees. Let me see what my SPELL BOOK is.'

 **SPELL BOOK: lists usable spells and their properties; all spell effects follow these rules:**

 **Spell power = Caster MAG X Base spell power X Bonuses**

 **Spell DC = Caster (WILL + MAG) X Base spell DC X Bonuses**

 **Some spells can also be saved against with a strong WILL and most can be dodged (DEX).**

 _(To reader, example: Avada Kedavra can be dodged, Imperio can be saved vs with strong WILL.)_

 **1) Wingardium Leviosa: 1 DC, 10 PWR. Levitates objects. Can use more MP to increase PWR.**

 **2) Needlify : 1DC. Changes small objects to needles.**

 **3) Verdimillious: 1DC. 1 PWR. Removes darkness, minor damage.**

'Cool, for now I should see how to spend my perk point. AVAILABLE PERKS'

 **Telekinetic 4/5 or Pyrokinetic 0/5 or Electrokinetic progidy 0/5 (PL/5): Req. Accidental Magic 5/5 AND Wandless 40+10PL. Improved strength when using telekinesis (or pyrokinesis/electrokinesis resp.) by factor of 80 PL% . (MAXED FOR CURRENT SKILL LEVEL)**

 **Occlumens 2/5 (PL/5): req. wandless 10, Will 8. Improves resistance to mind reading by 5 per PL. At lvl 4/5 can construct fake thoughts/memories and thereby lie under truth potions.**

 **Legimens 1/5 (PL/5): req. wandless 40, Will 10. Can perform eye contact based mind reading as if it was a spell with DC of PL*2. Using a wand improves the DC to 10 + PL*2.**

 **Sneak 1/5 (PL/5):Req. Stealth 10PL. Reduces noise while sneaking. Improves sneak run speed. At PL=1, can sneak silently by moving very slowly (20% speed). At PL=5 can sneak at normal walk speed.**

 **Magical sneak 1/5 (PL/5): Req Sneak PL. At PL=1, can sneak to avoid detection by smell, higher PLs reduce your magical "presence". PL=5 can sneak to be invisible to magical eyes. (Of course, if you are visible/in sight sneak is useless, but with an invisibility cloak you become invisible).**

 **Sneaky spells 0/5 (PL/5): Req Magical Sneak PL. Casting silent spells while sneaking blurs the spell making detection of spell origin harder. Of course, the target & allies are alerted and they can attack in your direction, but they can't pinpoint your location. (a wide area spell can still hit you.)**

 **Ninja 0/6 (PL/6): Req Stealth 40+10PL. Become one with the shadow. Your presence is erased/camouflaged by 20PL% when in dark or shadowy areas. Your presence is ignored even while looking at your position. At PL=5, You become completely invisible while in shadowy areas. At PL=6, you are camouflaged while stationary even in non-dark areas.**

 **Magic Resistant 0/5 (PL/5): req. skill of 20PL in wandless; Adds PL to Base MR.**

 **Dark Lord 1/5 (PL/5): Req alignment = -20PL. Dark magic DC and power improved by 20PL%. Also gain command over Dark creatures with a spell like aura of DC += 2 PL. This perk is deactivated if alignment shifts. . (MAXED FOR CURRENT ALIGNMENT LEVEL)**

 **Swift runner 2/5 (PL/5): req. Athletics PL*10. Run speed improved by 50PL%.**

 **Acrobat 2/5 (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*40 on the sum of skills including athletics, sneak and transport. Improves Dex by PL. (MAXED FOR CURRENT SKILL LEVEL)**

 **Bullet Time 2/6 (PL/6): Req Athletics 40+10PL and Wandless 40+10PL. Channel magic to slow your perception of time. You effectively think/react 50PL% faster. (At max level, feel like time moves 5 times slower!). Base Mana cost = 100MP/sec but at Wandless 100, reduced to 50MP/sec. (MAXED FOR CURRENT SKILL LEVEL)**

 **Clear sight 0/10: Req Sensing 10PL. Higher resolution of magical sight. Makes your magical sight less blurry.**

 **Transfiguration 0/10 or Charms 0/10 or Defense/Dark arts 0/10 prodigy (PL/10): Req 10PL skill levels in respective school. Grants +10PL% more DC and power to respecive spells. (NEW)**

 **Transfiguration 0/10 or Charms 0/10 or Defense/Dark arts 0/10 master (PL/10): Req 10PL skill levels in respective school. Can cast PL-th level spells silently and without wand movements; allows creation of PL-th level spells. Also can cast PL times faster. (NEW)**

 **Strong magic (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*100 on the sum of skills including transfiguration, defense/dark arts, charms, warding, wandless, crafting and sensing. Improves Mag by PL. (NEW)**

 **Strong will (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*100 on the sum of skills including transfiguration, defense/dark arts, charms, warding, wandless, crafting and sensing. Improves Wil by PL. (NEW)**

 _For this chapter, I did not want to spend a lot of time/text on train ride/sorting etc which almost all fanfic authors spend time on... I feel like it's often repetetive and boring by now._

 _I will pick two perks and you have TWO perk points available to VOTE ON. For this poll, you can vote on which school Harry will specialize in: (the most popular skill tree will get max perks)_

 _ **1) Dark arts: For pure offensive type casting. High damage and DC. Most spells target enemies directly. No useful synergies.**_

 _ **2) Charms: For using objects & the environment to your advantage. High damage/power but low DC. (must target objects which can be used to hit enemies) Synergy for crafting! (can add charms as enchantment to objects)**_

 _ **3) Transfiguration: For transforming the environment to your advantage. Power not used directly, low DC. Synergy with Alchemy. Can create objects that help you fight.**_

 _ **This poll will decide which will be the primary combat spell tree Harry uses. (Personally, I would like to pick 2 because we have never seen a high level charms user fight in HP and it will be fun to write that.)**_


	9. Chapter 7: In Flight

**AN: To those of you who read FSN fan fiction; yes, the chapter title is an homage to "In Flight" by Gabriel Blessing. (great fic)**

 **Specialty** **poll: Seems like most people want Charms and I am really happy about that! The other 2 perk points were spend on MAG+1 and WIL+1.**

 **A lot of people have also mentioned using Dark arts for direct attacks and transfiguration for creating stuff, of course this is going to happen. Just because Dark arts is not getting many perks does not mean Harry can't use it! He just will not be able to create new dark art spells or be super strong with them. Even with 0 perks, all wizards can cast all magic types.**

 **Finally, remember that there are also "dark" and "light" type charms. eg: Partronus charm is a charm & defense (light) type spell. It gets benefits from the dark/defense skill tree OR the charm tree based on whichever is stronger. (it's like a program that can run on Windows or Mac)**

 _1991, August_

Today, the Slytherins had potions with the Gryffindorks, Herbology with the Claws, history of magic with the Puffs and finally flying lessons with the Gryffindorks again. Harry was really excited for the flying lessons, mainly because he somehow had the "natural flyer" perk since birth and wanted to test it out.

The potions class with Snape was really amusing. As soon as the class had started, Snape had proceeded to insult the "boy-who-lived". Longbottom of course got pissed but couldn't do anything. Later on Snape quickly fired off a bunch of questions at the boy who had no idea of what the answers were. All the Slytherins were laughing at him. Granger the muggle born witch whom Malfoy called "a mudblood know-it-all" kept raising her hand in the hope that Snape would ask her. Naturally Snape did no such thing and instead took off points from Gryffindor. Harry himself had no idea of the answers but well, seems like Snape didn't care asking any of them those questions.

As they were told to make a basic potion, Harry realized that unlike the other classes he had yesterday, for this skill and class he really had no idea how to get the potion to work. Just "willing" the potion to be made apparently would not work. There was a lot more to the skill or rather art of potion making. In the end, following all the instructions on the book, he and Malfoy had gotten the potion down. Snape had inspected the potion and claimed that it was better than any Gryffindor could ever hope to make, giving them 20 points. By the end of the class, Harry had got **Potions +5.**

Later on at the Herbology class, they had to take care of a magical plant. Again, Harry could not do anything with his experience in magic to hasten this skill development or figure out how to deal with the plant. His patner for this class, Zabini also similarly had no clue and they somehow managed to complete their task by the end of the class. Some other students were doing better and got points, some did worse. Still, by the end of the class, he had **Herbology +5**.

The last class before flying was history of magic taught by Prof. Binns.. a freaking ghost. This was literally the most boring class Harry had even been to and decided to bunk it from this point onwards. Even the classes in his muggle school were more interesting and useful! Harry would certainly change things once he had more power. Malfoy agreed with him but apparently his father couldn't really change the professor as Binns was indeed one of the premier experts on history of magic being a several hundred year old ghost. The only interesting Harry discovered was that although Ghosts had no bodies, they still had "HP and MP" by using his game sense.

 **Professor Binns, lvl 62 Wizard/ghost HP: ?, MP: ? (Immune to physical and elemental, can't equip wands/armor)**

He figured that this meant he would have to use some special kind of magic to "kill" or "exorcise" a ghost. Magic that he had no idea how to use. This was a weakness he really did not expect to find in his own power. He would have to research more on pure magic type spell to find something that can harm ghosts. He would also have to find a weak enough ghost to practice his spells on as Binns was clearly strong if his level was anything to go by.

They had a bit of free time before flying lessons started. After enquiring with some of the other elder students in Slytherin, he found what he was looking for. Apparently there was a ghost in the abandoned girls bathroom called Moaning Myrtle who was a student that was somehow killed in Hogwarts. She would be perfect for his "experiments". He also managed to coax an older student with the help of Malfoy to teach him a slightly dark curse. Malfoy was of course interested in learning a dark curse but didn't realize how to do it. Harry had proposed the idea of promising a debt from the noble line of Malfoy to an elder Slytherin student in exchange of a dark curse. The elder student was Rodolfo Rigez, a pureblood from Mexico who had immigrated to England and was looking for alliances in this foreign country. Rigez taught them the name and wand movements along with the effects of the "Soliburn" curse. He did not expect them to actually be able to perform the spell as it was a high level curse requiring a lot of focus and power. The spell would literally burn the "soul" of the target causing immense mental pain and damage to the target. The pain was nowhere near as much as caused by a "Cruciatus" curse, an unforgivable spell, but the spell also had a damage component.

Malfoy tried using the spell and could not even bring out a spark. Harry himself acted like he failed as well, but he never really tried... and would not in front of Malfoy and the other kids. The next day he would find out this ghost girl and try the spell out on her!

By this time, Zabini called him and Malfoy out for flying lessons which were starting soon. They hurried over to the grounds. Madam Hooch was the flying instructor and she provided them with practice brooms and how to say "UP" to call the broom to you. This was interesting how the broom itself was enchanted to obey a wizard and fuel its own magic. Most students got it right immediately. Later she asked them to mount their brooms and slowly hover a few feet above the ground.

This was when things started going wrong... at least for the Gryffindors. Granger the annoying mudblood soon lost control of her broom. This was one class where reading up on the class would do nothing to help her fly better. Add to that, it seemed like she had a fear of heights as well! All the Slytherins were openly laughing as the witch started flying haphazardly and finally crashed on the ground. Prof Hooch had charmed her so that when she landed she would not take much damage. Still, Granger was a wreck and was taken sobbing to the school nurse. The Gryffindorks were staring angrily at the still laughing Slytherins. That was when Malfoy somehow found a notebook the girl had dropped; apparently it was all her notes on the previous classes.

"Look what that annoying Gryffindork dropped... a cute little notebook. How would she like it if we send her torn parts of this book... or maybe ashes?"

Longbottom was quick to respond: "You give back that right away Malfoy! It doesn't belong to you." The red headed kid, Weasley chimed in "You slimy Slytherins! Better give the book back or else I will tell on you!"

Harry: "Oh really? And what proof will you have after we burn this thing down? All of us Slytherins will claim we never took it. Maybe you burnt it because you were jealous of her and are just trying to blame the 'obviously evil' Slytherins!"

Longbottom turned pale.. "What? But that makes no sense.. how dare you."  
Malfoy: "Tell you what, we will return this book to you, but only if you can beat us."

"In what? A duel? I am ready!" Longbottom yelled pulling out his wand.

Harry: "Oh please, I don't think we first years know enough spells to duel properly. How about we have a flying contest?"

Malfoy: "Great idea Potter. Here are the rules, two on two. Me and Potter against you and Weasley."

Harry: "And here is something that will be interesting. Me and Malfoy will start from the southern end of the grounds. You and Weasley from the other end. The rest of the students will levitate the book into the air and whoever grabs it first will win the book."

Longbottom: "But we Gryffindors have not had our charms class yet! We don't know how to levitate."

Harry smirked: "Oh too bad for you. That means that the Slytherins alone will be in charge of maintaining the levitation. Anyway, it's not like you have a choice.. it's our way or the highway!"

Weasley: "Fine you snake! I will show you how well I can fly. I have been trained by Charlie Weasley himself you know."

Apparently that meant something as some of the Slytherins were looking uncomfortable. Anyway, they made it to opposite ends of the grounds and upon a signal given to them by the rest of the class, they started flying at maximum speeds to the center. Apparently, the Slytherins had really no idea how to control their own magic. Especially with about a dozen students all trying out the levitation charm. As a result the book was rapidly dropping up and down.

As Harry and Malfoy raced towards the center, Longbottom and Weasley were also racing towards the center. All four of them, almost on a collision course flew towards the flying book. None of them wanted to give up. During this time, Harry had gotten really used to flying. It seems that his perk was amazing after all! He felt like he was one with the broom and controlling the broom felt as easy as controlling his arms or legs. As the four raced towards the broom he whispered to Malfoy. You go above I will go below and try to catch the book. Malfoy quickly agreed.

As luck would have it, just before he was about to collide with Weasley, who had similarly decided to catch the book from below flew into him, the book suddenly dropped. Weasley desperately tried to stop and was pulling sideways. Harry had other ideas, he quickly executed a perfect nose-dive and caught the book from about two meters above the ground. The whole crowd gasped and the Slytherins started cheering. **Transport +10, Athletics +1.**

Unfortunately that was when Prof Snape angrily stormed towards them. "I should have expected this sort of behavior from the Gryffindors, but I am ashamed to see such reckless behavior from Slytherins! 20 points from Slytherin. Oh, and 40 points from Gryffindor. I know you were the ones to start it. You should have came to me or the other professors if someone took a book. And Potter! Come with me and return that damn book!."

Harry was sort of disappointed. He had lost his house points acting almost foolishly. He knew he was safe due to the natural flyer perk but the crowd certainly did not know that and his actions could even be perceived to be "Gryffindorish"..shudder. However, it seemed he was worried for nothing. Snape apparently had seen a talent in him and made him the new "seeker" of their Quidditch team. Flint, their team captain had seen Harry fly and was immediately sold on the idea. "With Potter, the Quidditch cup will be ours without doubt!" he had exclaimed. The impromptu Quidditch practice lasted about half an hour with Flint throwing bludgers and quaffles at him, and him diving out of their way or catching them. He was doing all this without "Bullet time" activated, with that he felt like this game would be easily in the bag. **Transport +5, Athletics +1.**

Moreover, it seemed that playing Quidditch would level up his transport skill and also his athletics skill. A perfect deal! He would surely grind out levels in this easily with Quidditch practice!

Later on in their common room, Malfoy and the other first years were amazed that he had been chosen as a seeker. First years had no been selected to be a seeker in over a hundred years or so. All in all, Harry was very satisfied with this day. He had learnt an amazing dark spell and also how to level up his athletics skill even further as well as his transport skill. These skills would certainly make him faster than ever before.

He checked his 'STATS' before going to sleep:

 **Harry Potter, Wizard lvl 28.**

 **Str: 2 (3, -1 due to age)**

 **Dex: 10 (8+ 2 from perks)**

 **Vit: 3 (4, -1 due to age)**

 **Mag: 12 (+1 from perks)**

 **Int: 7**

 **Wil: 14 (+1 from perks)**

 **Base Magic resistance: 1**

 **Alignment: -32 (dark sided)**

 **HP: 840 HP, MP: 3920**

 **Skills: Wandless 84, Athletics 64, Stealth 51, Sensing 20, Transfiguration 10, Dark arts 10, Charms 10, Transport 15, Potions 5, Herbology 5.**

 **Perks: Parseltounge, Natural flyer**

 **Accidental magic (5/5) : 100% success rate.**

 **Telekinetic prodigy (4/5): Improved strength when using telekinesis by factor of 320%.**

 **Occlumency (2/5): Adds +10 to Base MR when defending from Legimency.**

 **Legimency (1/5): Can use Legimency as a spell to read surface thoughts with a base spell DC of 2 (+12 with wand).**

 **Sneak (1/5): Can be completely silent when moving at 20% walk speed.**

 **Magical Sneak (1/5): Sneaking blocks scent.**

 **Swift runner (2/5): Can run 100% faster.**

 **Acrobat (2/5): + 2 DEX.**

 **Strong Magic (1/5): +1 MAG. (NEW)**

 **Strong Will (1/5): +1 WIL. (NEW)**

 **Dark Lord (1/5): Dark Magic power and base DC +20%.**

 **Bullet time (2/6): Channel 65MP/min to slow perception of time. Hasten thoughts by 100%. (MAXED for skills).**

 **Charms prodigy (1/10): +10% power and DC to charms based spells. (NEW)**

 **Charms master (1/10): Can cast and create 1st level charms freely. (NEW)**

 **3 perk point available.**

'Increasing my MAG increased my mana pool so that was certainly useful. It should also increase the DC and PWR of my spells. Overall increasing MAG, WIL and DEX should certainly be a priority as they affect all my magic and dodging/aiming abilities. I gained a total of three levels today by leveling sensing, herbology, potions and transport. Let me see what my SPELL BOOK has now.'

 **SPELL BOOK**

 **1) Wingardium Leviosa: 1 DC, 10 PWR. Levitates objects. Can use more MP to increase PWR.**

 **2) Needlify : 1DC. Changes small objects to needles.**

 **3) Verdimillious: 1DC. 1 PWR. Removes darkness, minor light damage.**

 **4) Soliburn: 5 DC, 20 PWR. Causes pain, medium dark damage. (NEW)**

'Cool, for now I should see how to spend my perk point. AVAILABLE PERKS'

 **Telekinetic 4/5 or Pyrokinetic 0/5 or Electrokinetic progidy 0/5 (PL/5): Req. Accidental Magic 5/5 AND Wandless 40+10PL. Improved strength when using telekinesis (or pyrokinese/electrokinesis resp.) by factor of 80 PL% . (MAXED FOR CURRENT SKILL LEVEL)**

 **Occlumens 2/5 (PL/5): req. wandless 10, Will 8. Improves resistance to mind reading by 5 per PL. At lvl 4/5 can construct fake thoughts/memories and thereby lie under truth potions.**

 **Legimens 1/5 (PL/5): req. wandless 40, Will 10. Can perform eye contact based mind reading as if it was a spell with DC of PL*2. Using a wand improves the DC to 10 + PL*2.**

 **Sneak 1/5 (PL/5):Req. Stealth 10PL. Reduces noise while sneaking. Improves sneak run speed. At PL=1, can sneak silently by moving very slowly (20% speed). At PL=5 can sneak at normal walk speed.**

 **Magical sneak 1/5 (PL/5): Req Sneak PL. At PL=1, can sneak to avoid detection by smell, higher PLs reduce your magical "presence". PL=5 can sneak to be invisible to magical eyes. (Of course, if you are visible/in sight sneak is useless, but with an invisibility cloak you become invisible).**

 **Sneaky spells 0/5 (PL/5): Req Magical Sneak PL. Casting silent spells while sneaking blurs the spell making detection of spell origin harder. Of course, the target & allies are alerted and they can attack in your direction, but they can't pinpoint your location. (a wide area spell can still hit you.)**

 **Ninja 0/6 (PL/6): Req Stealth 40+10PL. Become one with the shadow. Your presence is erased/camouflaged by 20PL% when in dark or shadowy areas. Your presence is ignored even while looking at your position. At PL=5, You become completely invisible while in shadowy areas. At PL=6, you are camouflaged while stationary even in non-dark areas.**

 **Magic Resistant 0/5 (PL/5): req. skill of 20PL in wandless; Adds PL to Base MR.**

 **Dark Lord 1/5 (PL/5): Req alignment = -20PL. Dark magic DC and power improved by 20PL%. Also gain command over Dark creatures with a spell like aura of DC += 2 PL. This perk is deactivated if alignment shifts. . (MAXED FOR CURRENT ALIGNMENT LEVEL)**

 **Swift runner 2/5 (PL/5): req. Athletics PL*10. Run speed improved by 50PL%.**

 **Acrobat 2/5 (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*40 on the sum of skills including athletics, sneak and transport. Improves Dex by PL.**

 **Bullet Time 2/6 (PL/6): Req Athletics 40+10PL and Wandless 40+10PL. Channel magic to slow your perception of time. You effectively think/react 50PL% faster. (At max level, feel like time moves 5 times slower!). Base Mana cost = 100MP/sec but at Wandless 100, reduced to 50MP/sec. (MAXED FOR CURRENT SKILL LEVEL)**

 **Clear sight 0/10: Req Sensing 10PL. Higher resolution of magical sight. Makes your magical sight less blurry.**

 **Transfiguration 0/10 or Charms 1/10 (MAXED) or Defense/Dark arts 0/10 prodigy (PL/10): Req 10PL skill levels in respective school. Grants +10PL% more DC and power to respecive spells.**

 **Transfiguration 0/10 or Charms 1/10 (MAXED) or Defense/Dark arts 0/10 master (PL/10): Req 10PL skill levels in respective school. Can cast PL-th level spells silently and without wand movements; allows creation of PL-th level spells. Also can cast PL times faster.**

 **Strong magic 1/5 (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*100 on the sum of skills including transfiguration, defense/dark arts, charms, warding, wandless, crafting and sensing. Improves Mag by PL. (MAXED for skill)**

 **Strong will 1/5 (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*100 on the sum of skills including transfiguration, defense/dark arts, charms, warding, wandless, crafting and sensing. Improves Wil by PL. (MAXED for skill)**

 **Faster transport (PL/5): Req. transport 10PL. Use your innate magic to power up magical transport device. Can use floo, portkeys faster (cast time reduced). Flying speed +10PL% costs MP. (NEW)**

 **Observe (PL/5): Req. Sensing 20PL, power of Gamer. Combine your game "sense" with magical "sensing" to create a new "Observe" power. Spend MP to gain information on others. Higher sensing level yields information on higher level targets. Higher perk levels yields more information. At PL=5 gives ALL information on target. (NEW)**

'Wow I have to get that Observe perk for sure!'

...

 _ **Now this chapter sets up a sort of secondary skill**_ _ **/profession. Care of creatures is a course only taught to 3rd years. However, Harry can specialize in:**_

 _ **1) Potions: Poisons and buff ups.**_

 _ **2) Herbology: Fight with plants and using plants to fight with you. Some plants can also be consumed for magical effects. Weaker hybrid of 1) and 3).**_

 _ **3) Creatures: (available only from 3rd year), fight with magical beasts as allies.**_

 _ **4) Divination: Visions of the future. Useless in combat, but can be used to avoid danger/combat.**_

 _ **Note that these skills are slow to level as they can't be leveled faster in combat. So the poll on these skills will last a long time. (two three chapters at least, and if creatures is the choice, Harry will not have to spend perks on them for a long time)**_

 _ **Anyway, you have TWO perks and ONE professional skill to vote for. Observe will be the third perk.**_


	10. Chapter 8: Time to troll

**AN: Some people said Harry "levelled down" from Chap 3 to 4; actually the fight with Don Quixote was more of a flashback and happened in between Chap 3 and the Hogwarts letter.**

 **Specialty poll: Potions and Occlumency seems to be the most popular choice and it fits well with Charms (poisoned flying darts/senbon/etc. are super cool).**

 **New perks: Observe 1/5; Clear sight 1/10 , Occlumency 3/5 (+1 to each, total 3 points spent).**

 **Also remember that divinition/runes/care of creatures/arithamancy (warding) etc. are only available from 3rd year. One of those can be a choice of an extra specialty.**

 _1991, September_

It has been about a week since Harry was chosen to be the new Slytherin seeker. His class mates were somewhat jealous but also excited for him. After the last week of attending classes and Quidditch training, he had obtained Athletics +3, Transport +10 along with levels on most of his magical skills, especially Charms. However, Harry was currently searching for the female student ghost that supposedly haunted an abandoned girls lavatory on the second floor.

Finally, after almost a week of searching, he had found her moaning piteously for some stupid reason. 'Observe'

 **Moaning Myrtle lvl 34, Wizard/Ghost HP: 340, MP: ? (Immune to most damage, can't equip wands)**

'PERFECT! Now this was the kind of ghost he was searching for. A ghost weak enough to test his new spell on to make sure that he could handle ghosts and other strange magical beings if necessary.'

"What are you doing here? Don't you know this lavatory is for girls? Or is it that you don't think that my presence is of no matter?"

Myrtle wailed. "Shut the hell up bitch! SOLIBURN" Harry casted.

 **240 Dark type damage dealt. 50 MP used. Alignment - 4. Dark arts +1**

Myrtle screamed "Aaaaarghh stoooop it".

Harry smiled. 'Experiment success.' He had honestly not expected that much damage from a single cast, and for such low MP too! Dark magic was great! He had almost exorcised her in a single cast. Now he could put her to some good use.

"Listen up you piteous creature, I can use that spell once more and you will not exist in this world anymore. Is that what you want?"

"Nooo, please don't exorcise Myrtle, she can do anything for you, anything you say."

"Good, now tell me everything you know about this school. You have 'lived' here for ages right?"

"But I don't know much! I just like to stay here as it is peaceful. The other ghosts all think I am annoying and don't stay near me."

"You must know something! I am a freaking first year here. Tell me how you died."

"Oh.. I don't remember much of it, I was just walking around here and suddenly I saw a terrifying pair of eyes. That's all I remember."

"What the hell? You just died by seeing someone or somethings eyes? How weak were you? Whatever, show me the spot maybe I can get some clues and more information on this tricky castle."

Myrtle led Harry to a spot and immediately Harry could feel a magical aura coming from this place due to his Sensing skills and clear sight perk. His clear sight perk not high enough to exactly locate the point of magic but he did not need it. His eyes immediately spotted a snake-engraved sink tap in the Second-floor girls' lavatory.

"You know those sinks never worked.. I would always hope it did when I came here." Myrtle squeked out.

"Get out of here now. And don't ever speak to anyone ghost or human about our meeting, or else.."

Harry warned and sent Myrtle away who floated away as fast as she could. How could he find the secrets to this mysterious sink. Would it work? He figured it was worth a shot.

"Opeenn" he hissed out using Parseltounge. The engraved snake was on a tap over one of the sinks. The snake twist making the other snakes go back. A passage opened from the sink that lead to a corridor, which Harry followed. He was cautious as this place might hold a strong beast that killed Myrtle. Eventually, the passage lead to a sort of fall that he levitated through and finally into a giant chamber. The Chamber was flanked with towering pillars entwined with carved wood, and a tall statue of Salazar Slytherin was at the far end.

'Amazing! This must be some sort of secret chamber created by Slytherin himself. I wonder if I should talk to Draco or Nott about this discovery. I am definitely using this place as my new secret base of sorts. I can freely practice all my magic here without anyone disturbing me. Whatever creature killed Myrtle is probably already dead.'

Harry searched the chamber but did not find anything interesting, but liked it that he had a whole secret room to himself. Since not many wizards spoke Parseltounge as Snape had informed him, he pretty much might be the only person to discover this room in a while. Eventually, he levitated back to the entrance at the sink of the girls bathroom.

Just as he exited the sink, he heard a scream from the other side of the lavatory. He cautiosly moved towards the other side and was surprised to see a troll of all things. And in addition to the troll, he also spotted the mudblood Granger, the ponce Longbottom and his sidekick Weasley. Using stealth he used 'Observe' on the troll.

 **? : Lvl 28 Troll. (dark creature).**

He spotted Longbottom and Weasley trying to attack the troll with some spells to no use while the mudblood was just blankly crying. Suddenly he understood something through a sort of message from his "game" powers.

 **Dark Lord aura success! (DC 2+14 10 + 4 Will save) Troll can now be controlled mentally.**

'Wait what? He just had a single level in the perk and still could control the troll? Probably because it was so dumb. Anyway, he should use this chance and kill them? No that was too risky and anyway he figured he will need Longbottom as a sort of common enemy to unite all his Slytherin classmates.'

"Get AWAY from us!" he heard Neville shout just as he mentally ordered the troll to run towards the secret Slytherin chamber and he himself levitated silently towards the chamber and reopened it. He saw that Longbottom and his friends were too shocked and scared to do anything so he was fine with opening the chamber. He ordered the troll into the chamber and all the way into the room with Slytherin's statue.

'Great.. now I have a pet troll'. He used Observe on the troll, apparently being able to command it sort of revealed all of its abilities to him.

 **Bhurgis Lvl 28 Troll**

 **Str: 20**

 **Dex: 4**

 **Vit: 20**

 **Mag: 1**

 **Int: 7**

 **Wil: 2**

 **Base Magic resistance: 10**

 **Alignment: Dark sided**

 **HP: 4800 HP, MP: 280**

 **Skills: Athletics 30, Melee 80, Sensing 10, Stealth 10, Troll Magic 50, Troll Body 80**

 **Perks: Troll skin (8/10): Damage reduction/all of 8*Vit = 160.**

 **Troll power (5/10): Increases physical power by 250%.**

 **Juggernaut (5/10): +50 MR towards disabling/telekinetic magic.**

 **Melee master 5/5: +100% damage and attack speed for melee attacks.**

 **Frenzy attack 3/5: Use dual weapons or hands to attack at 150% speed.**

 **Swift runner 2/5: +100% run speed.**

This was amazing! This slow and fat piece of shit could never possibly hit him. Could he use this as target practise and grind his dark magic skills even faster? First he had to know more about how exactly he was controlling the troll. 'Help Dark Lord aura and will save'.

 **Dark Lord aura is a passive spell like effect that works on all Dark creatures (not human hybrids/goblins), this aura is incredibly useful for a Dark wizard as he or she might be unable to cast powerful light magic that can deal with many dark creatures. The aura works with a base DC of +2* perk level. (+2 for Harry). The total DC of the aura is base DC + Will = 2+14=16. Damage/Pain received by the target will break this effect.**

 **The aura can be resisted by a will save. Will save is BMR + 2 X Will of target. Many other spells can also be resisted by will save (like the Imperius, even Muggles with a high enough willpower can get will saves although they have 0 BMR).**

'This is super cool. So I wonder if I can grind my magical skills faster using this troll as a target. Wandless magic barely levels up now when I use it without any live targets.'

Harry took the trolls club using his telekinesis and swung it at the troll.

 **20 Damage dealt. 50 MP used.**

The troll roared in anger at him and started running towards Harry. Naturally, Harry simply levitated out of reeach for the troll and began attacking it with its own club. He repeated this till he was almost out of magic but by the end of the session he had successfully leveled up his wandless magic + 4! It was not a lot, but the troll still had over half of its HP left and was shouting in anger. He wondered if he could ever control the beast again with his aura. He left the chamber and returned to his dorms as he had barely any MP left, he would probably have to steal a lot of food to feed his pet troll now.

While in the Slytherin dormitory, he met up with Draco.

"Hey Harry! Where were you? Snape was looking all over for you. There is a troll loose somewhere out in Hogwarts and it supposedly attacked Longbottom but then ran away!"

"Uhmm I was exploring the castle and got lost."

"Anyway, apparently Dumbledore has declared that Longbottom has some sort of special magical ability that scared away the troll!"

"What the fuck? Are you serious? Maybe Dumbledore is really going crazy.."

"By the way Draco, have you heard any rumors about some secret chamber of Slytherin?"

"Of course! There is THE chamber of secrets! Nobody knows where it is and how to find it. It supposedly holds a powerful creature that Slytherin used in order to kill all the mudbloods polluting his school. Why the curiosity? Thinking of finding it... forget it. It is said that only the true heir of Slytherin can open it."

"I was just curious. Do you think the powerful creature still exists?"

"Who knows. Maybe the whole story was made up to scare away muggleborns."

Harry was more curious than ever now. Had he really opened the chamber of secrets? Where was the mysterious powerful creature? He had not spotted anything. He met up with Prof. Snape who asked him a lot of questions on where exactly he was when the troll attacked. Snape even stared into his eyes and tried Legilimency on him only to be frustrated at his Occlumency. ( **Legilimency failed: DC 60 15*14 Resistance** )

After that, Harry politely excused himself and went back to the dorms. He checked his 'STATS' before going to sleep:

 **Harry Potter, Wizard lvl 31.**

 **Str: 2 (3, -1 due to age)**

 **Dex: 10 (8+ 2 from perks)**

 **Vit: 3 (4, -1 due to age)**

 **Mag: 12 (11+1 from perks)**

 **Int: 7**

 **Wil: 14 (13+1 from perks)**

 **Base Magic resistance: 1**

 **Alignment: -36 (dark sided)**

 **HP: 930 HP, MP: 3720**

 **Skills: Wandless 88, Athletics 67, Stealth 51, Sensing 21, Transfiguration 15, Dark arts 16, Charms 21, Transport 25, Potions 10, Herbology 10.**

 **Perks: Parseltounge, Natural flyer**

 **Accidental magic (5/5) : 100% success rate.**

 **Telekinetic prodigy (4/5): Improved strength when using telekinesis by factor of 320%.**

 **Occlumency (3/5): Adds +15 to Base MR when defending from legilimency (+1 from last chapter)**

 **Legimency (1/5): Can use** **legilimency** **as a spell to read surface thoughts with a base spell DC of 2 (+12 with wand).**

 **Sneak (1/5): Can be completely silent when moving at 20% walk speed.**

 **Magical Sneak (1/5): Sneaking blocks scent.**

 **Swift runner (2/5): Can run 100% faster.**

 **Acrobat (2/5): + 2 DEX.**

 **Strong Magic (1/5): +1 MAG.**

 **Strong Will (1/5): +1 WIL.**

 **Dark Lord (1/5): Dark Magic power and base DC +20%. Aura of 2 DC.**

 **Bullet time (2/6): Channel 65MP/min to slow perception of time. Hasten thoughts by 100%. (MAXED for skills).**

 **Charms prodigy (1/10): +10% power and DC to charms based spells.**

 **Charms master (1/10): Can cast and create 1st level charms freely.**

 **Clear Sight (1/10): Higher clarity of magical sensing. (NEW)**

 **Observe (1/5): Basic information via magical and game powers. (NEW)**

 **3 perk point available.**

'I will train in Quidditch and on the troll hard enough to be able to maximize my Bullet time powers; that was indispensable in fights. Other than that, maybe also see how I can be stronger through the the Potions and Herbology perk trees.'

 **SPELL BOOK**

 **1) Wingardium Leviosa: 1 DC, 10 PWR. Levitates objects. Can use more MP to increase PWR.**

 **2) Needlify : 1DC. Changes small objects to needles.**

 **3) Verdimillious: 1DC. 1 PWR. Removes darkness, minor light damage.**

 **4) Soliburn: 5 DC, 20 PWR. Causes pain, medium dark damage. (NEW)**

'AVAILABLE PERKS'

 **Telekinetic 4/5 or Pyrokinetic 0/5 or Electrokinetic progidy 0/5 (PL/5): Req. Accidental Magic 5/5 AND Wandless 40+10PL. Improved strength when using telekinesis (or pyrokinese/electrokinesis resp.) by factor of 80 PL% . (MAXED FOR CURRENT SKILL LEVEL)**

 **Occlumens 2/5 (PL/5): req. wandless 10, Will 8. Improves resistance to mind reading by 5 per PL. From PL 4 can construct fake thoughts/memories and thereby lie under truth potions (PL 5).**

 **Legimens 1/5 (PL/5): req. wandless 40, Will 10. Can perform eye contact based mind reading as if it was a spell with DC of PL*2. Using a wand improves the DC to 10 + PL*2.**

 **Sneak 1/5 (PL/5):Req. Stealth 10PL. Reduces noise while sneaking. Improves sneak run speed. At PL=1, can sneak silently by moving very slowly (20% speed). At PL=5 can sneak at normal walk speed.**

 **Magical sneak 1/5 (PL/5): Req Sneak PL. At PL=1, can sneak to avoid detection by smell, higher PLs reduce your magical "presence". PL=5 can sneak to be invisible to magical eyes. (Of course, if you are visible/in sight sneak is useless, but with an invisibility cloak you become invisible).**

 **Sneaky spells 0/5 (PL/5): Req Magical Sneak PL. Casting silent spells while sneaking blurs the spell making detection of spell origin harder. Of course, the target & allies are alerted and they can attack in your direction, but they can't pinpoint your location. (a wide area spell can still hit you.)**

 **Ninja 0/6 (PL/6): Req Stealth 40+10PL. Become one with the shadow. Your presence is erased/camouflaged by 20PL% when in dark or shadowy areas. Your presence is ignored even while looking at your position. At PL=5, You become completely invisible while in shadowy areas. At PL=6, you are camouflaged while stationary even in non-dark areas.**

 **Magic Resistant 0/5 (PL/5): req. skill of 20PL in wandless; Adds PL to Base MR.**

 **Dark Lord 1/5 (PL/5): Req alignment = -20PL. Dark magic DC and power improved by 20PL%. Also gain command over Dark creatures with a spell like aura of DC += 2 PL. This perk is deactivated if alignment shifts. . (MAXED FOR CURRENT ALIGNMENT LEVEL)**

 **Swift runner 2/5 (PL/5): req. Athletics PL*10. Run speed improved by 50PL%.**

 **Acrobat 2/5 (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*40 on the sum of skills including athletics, sneak and transport. Improves Dex by PL.**

 **Bullet Time 2/6 (PL/6): Req Athletics 40+10PL and Wandless 40+10PL. Channel magic to slow your perception of time. You effectively think/react 50PL% faster. (At max level, feel like time moves 5 times slower!). Base Mana cost = 100MP/sec but at Wandless 100, reduced to 50MP/sec. (MAXED FOR CURRENT SKILL LEVEL)**

 **Clear sight 1/10: Req Sensing 10PL. Higher resolution of magical sight. Makes your magical sight less blurry.**

 **Transfiguration 0/10 or Charms 1/10 or Defense/Dark arts 0/10 prodigy (PL/10): Req 10PL skill levels in respective school. Grants +10PL% more DC and power to respecive spells.**

 **Transfiguration 0/10 or Charms 1/10 or Defense/Dark arts 0/10 master (PL/10): Req 10PL skill levels in respective school. Can cast PL-th level spells silently and without wand movements; allows creation of PL-th level spells. Also can cast PL times faster.**

 **Strong magic 1/5 (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*100 on the sum of skills including transfiguration, defense/dark arts, charms, warding, wandless, crafting and sensing. Improves Mag by PL. (MAXED for skill)**

 **Strong will 1/5 (PL/5): req. Skill level of PL*100 on the sum of skills including transfiguration, defense/dark arts, charms, warding, wandless, crafting and sensing. Improves Wil by PL. (MAXED for skill)**

 **Faster transport (PL/5): Req. transport 10PL. Use your innate magic to power up magical transport device. Can use floo, portkeys faster (cast time reduced). Flying speed +10PL% costs MP.**

 **Observe 1/5 (PL/5): Req. Sensing 20PL, power of Gamer. Combine your game "sense" with magical "sensing" to create a new "Observe" power. Spend MP to gain information on others. Higher sensing level yields information on higher level targets. Higher perk levels yields more information. At PL=5 gives ALL information on target. (MAXED for skill level)**

 **Plant handler (PL/10):** **Req. Herbology 10PL skill. Attain magical intuition on handling plants and instinctively generate an aura of trust around magical plants. (NEW)**

 **Potion prodigy (PL/10): Req potions 10PL. Improves effectiveness of potions by upto 20PL%. (duration of effects and strength of effects) (NEW)**

 **Potion researcher (PL/5): Req. Potions 50+10PL. Can eat ingredients to discover recipies for potions. PL determines max level of ingredient. (highly magical ingredients req. PL=5). (NEW)**

 **Teleporter (PL/5): req. wandless 20, transport 20; PL=1 allows to apparate successfully. PL=2 can take others/more objects in side along. PL = 3 & 4 reduces time taken to focus and apparate by 50%/75%. PL=5 can apparate silently. (NEW)**

 **Fly high (PL/5): req transport PL*10. Improves control over broomstick while at flight by 30PL%, speed by 10PL% (NEW)**

'Teleporter looks like an awesome perk to get now! Although I heard I can't apparate inside Hogwarts... maybe I should ask around. Will still be super useful once I go back home.'

 ** _..._**

 _ **Anyway, you have THREE perks to vote for. Now Harry has a way to "grind" a lot of his combat related skills, so expect a lot more level ups and skill levels in the next chapter.**_


End file.
